Enredos
by Anillus
Summary: A veces la falta de desición provoca que se generen muchos enredos alrededor. Decir un "te quiero" es difícil cuando han pasado tantas cosas entre los dos.Pero vale la pena intentarlo!... Cap 5! Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett… Excepto, los que inventé para poder contar la historia.**

_**Sin aire**_

…

_**Tú me descontrolas, tú me desconciertas**_

_**De pronto sales de la nada y aciertas...**_

_**Y me enredas si...**_

_**En una red invisible y letal.**_

…

_**Tú me hipnotizas, Tú me desconcentras**_

_**Como un guerrero invisible me enfrentas**_

_**Y me vences, si...**_

_**Con esa boca y su veneno mortal.**_

…

_**Lo que yo sé, es que muy poco me cuesta**_

_**Enloquecerme por ti.**_

_**Un latigazo de pies a cabeza...**_

_**Que viene, me levanta, me hace trizas**_

_**Me disuelve, me golpea que me deja...**_

…

_**Sin aire. Tú me dejas sin aire**_

_**Tu amor, maldito vicio que me gusta**_

_**Y que no puedo soltarme.**_

…

_**Sin aire. Tú me dejas sin aire**_

_**Tu amor, maldito gusto, que me arrastra**_

_**Y que no puedo dejarle.**_

…

_**Tú, me desmoronas. ¡Tú cómo me afectas!**_

_**Un roce tuyo y quedo mirando estrellas**_

_**Como puedes, si**_

_**Desvanecerme de forma natural.**_

…

_**Tú me hipnotizas. Tú me desconcentras**_

_**Como un guerrero invisible me enfrentas**_

_**Como vences, si...**_

_**Con esa boca y su veneno mortal.**_

…

_**Lo que yo sé, es que muy poco me cuesta**_

_**Enloquecerme por ti.**_

…

_**Un latigazo de pies a cabeza...**_

_**Que viene, me levanta, me hace trizas**_

_**Me disuelve, me golpea que me deja…**_

_**Sin aire. Tú me dejas sin aire**_

_**Tu amor, maldito vicio que me gusta**_

_**Y que no puedo soltarme.**_

…

_**Sin aire. Tú me dejas sin aire**_

_**Tu amor, maldito gusto, que me arrastra**_

_**Y que no puedo dejarle…**_

…

**Lindos**__**sueños**

_Flashbaack_…

_-Qué día tan loco, cabeza de balón…!...- Exclamaba una niña de nueve años, proporcionándose un poco de aire con las manos… Mucho calor, la jungla de San Lorenzo los traía a un clima prácticamente sofocante para ellos al que no estaban acostumbrados… Quizás ya habían aprendido a tolerarlo, pero aún se sentía… De todas maneras, a la rubia de musculosa blanca, pantalones anchos y un cabello semilargo que le caía en los hombros algo húmedo, no le faltaba el aire precisamente por cuestiones climáticas…_

_-Toda la semana fue igual, ya sabes…. Localizar a la población de ojos verdes, hallar el templo, devolver el talismán que recuperamos…- El niño de cabellos rubios, musculosa y camisa le sonrió de igual manera y continuó con lo que parecía una especie de charla muy normal y tranquila para él, pero que en realidad… Era algo inquietante, muy inquietante para ser honestos, y lo extraño del asunto es que no sabía por qué… O mejor dicho, lo tenía muy en claro…_

_-Y lo pones en ese orden…?... Lo peor fue intentar convencer a ese desquiciado que no eras un niño milagro, y menos el rey de la selva, como tenía pensado…- La pequeña se cruzó de brazos haciendo un gesto de desgano y mirando con indiferencia… Pero Dios, que estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez… Era tan agradable poder conversar con Arnold sin espantarlo en el primer intento… Después de todo, él era tan valiente, decidido, luchador, nada lo detenía cuando se proponía algo en especial… Y qué locura en verdad!... Dar con el paradero de sus padres perdidos, y además rescatarlos de "La Sombra"…._

_El niño sonrió un poco ante el comentario de su compañera de clases, Helga Pataki…- Qué bueno que lo lográramos…! Me preocupé al principio cuando caímos dentro de esa cueva, pero… Fue una suerte poder salir de allí…- Mencionó con una sonrisa dando la explicación del por qué, ambos estaban algo mojados todavía, y con la ropa un poco rasgada además…_

_-Jejeje… Si tú no conseguías superarlo "Tarzán"… Quién si no?... No lo dudé ni un instante, vamos!... El sujeto tenía pocas posibilidades al enfrentarse a la "cuadrilla rescate"…- Dijo irónica, señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás, haciendo alusión a su hermana y al señor Simmons que habían ido a esa excursión como tutores, y habían terminado contribuyendo en su aventura, por un descuido, salvándolos…_

"_Tarzán"…Ese apodo había nacido junto a la idea de hacer un viaje escolar para conocer las selvas tropicales… Idea de Arnold el día que lo propuso, con la ayuda y el soporte de su mejor amigo quien lo había seguido desde el comienzo… Y sus compañeros de clases, vale agregar… Cada uno había contribuido de alguna manera… Pero, tal vez el mayor esfuerzo lo había dado una persona en particular…_

_-Bueno… Todos trabajamos mucho en este último tiempo… Lo que comenzó como una semana de excursión, terminó siendo más que una aventura…- Dijo sentándose a su lado, en ese roca en la que ella estaba prestándole atención… El ruido de la gran caída de agua de fondo, y algunos sonidos de los animales autóctonos del lugar, hacían de esa tarde una única y amena… Los sentimientos quizás se permitirían expresarse…_

_-Lo dices como si tu y Gerald no hubieran trazado el recorrido desde un principio en ese diario...- Qué sarcasmo que le costaría la lengua a esa niña, que hasta ahora no notaba que se había entregado a los leones!... Lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro afirmando lo obvio… Y lo que dejaba a la vista otro punto más en el asunto…_

_-Y…- Murmuró bajando un poco la vista y enarcando una ceja, decidido a resolver una duda que tenía desde que había visto a Helga aparecerse de la nada en ese túnel donde estaba escondido… Y después cayeron juntos en esa cueva… La situación de riesgo no ameritaba pedir muchas explicaciones. Juntos, Gerald, ella y él habían logrado liberar a Miles y Stella… Pero, aún así… Volviendo a lo anterior…- Cómo sabías acerca de la existencia del diario?..._

_-Mmmm…- Helga se puso de pie en el acto y colocó los brazos detrás de su espalda…- B-Bueno… Escuché al cabello métrico decir algo al respecto, cuando ganaste ese viaje… Y…- Se explicó maldiciéndose por no pensar antes de hablar… Rayos! Es que a veces resultaba imposible fingir con Arnold… Porque con él todo era tan simple que…_

_-Sabías que mi verdadera intención era buscar a mis padres… - Anunció terminando la frase que ella había dejado colgada en el aire… Se puso de pie, quedando unos pocos pasos cerca de su amiga…- Gracias…- La forma en la que la miró, como en algunas ocasiones solía hacerlo, con los ojos medio cerrados… Mezcla de ese toque soñador, y perdido que ocasionaba Helga cuando hacía una buena acción, o simplemente era una persona agradable…_

_Por alguna razón, la fuerza del agua cayendo detrás de ellos, y tener a Arnold en frente, hacían que el momento, la situación o lo que fuera, resultara hipnotízante, y esta vez… Solo esta vez, Helga no quería ser malvada… O quizás, no podía… No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero las fuerzas para decir " Estas bromeando Arnoldo?... No veía la hora de largarme de aquí!…"… Pero, no… No porque, el agradecimiento que mostraban los ojos de ese niño y toda su atención, estaban puestos en ella…_

_-No fue gran cosa… E- Es decir… No te vayas a acostumbrar Arnoldo, no olvides que no te soporto… Quiero que eso quede bien claro… Lo hice porque… Yo te…Ahhh…- Intentó armar una oración presentable y escogió una respuesta neutral… Después de todo, era Helga… Y ella no bajaba la guardia por nada del mundo… O eso era lo que pensaba… Se quedó callada, notando la manera en que la mirada de ese amado niño, amigo, compañero, rival; cambiaba por una que no había conocido hasta el momento… Una forma de mirar que parecía estar descubriendo algo nuevo, como quien ve el mar por primera vez, o nota que el cielo posee muchas más estrellas de lo que aparenta…_

_Todo fue silencio… Una leve brisa, quizás señal, quizás algo pasajero, corrió por un lugar donde el viento no se sentía muy a menudo…_

_Con suavidad y en breves segundos acercándose a ella… Con una mano tomó su rostro, y sutilmente… La besó…._

_-Arnold?... Viejo… Dónde te metiste…? Tus padres van a contar la historia del día de su llegada a…- Si la situación había sido incómoda, y muy graciosa, no se comparaba en nada cuando Gerald se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que había descubierto…_

_Un beso… Que no llegó a abarcar ni medio minuto, pero que pareció eterno… Al oír una voz cercana, los ojos de ambos niños se abrieron… Y sus labios se separaron de tan dulce contacto…_

_Qué explicación posible, además de la incomodidad podía crearse?... Ambos se sonrojaron, al notar un curioso Gerald enarcar una ceja, y al parecer esperar una respuesta…_

_Había visto bien?... No. Un minuto… Vamos de nuevo… Quizás había confundido las cosas, pero no… Era cuestión de despertarse y oler el café… Arnold estaba besándose con Helga. G. Pataki?..._

_-Ahhh…- Arnold fue el primero en animarse a decir algo, ya que la situación de por si era extraña… Se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió…- Decías que estabas buscándome Gerald?...- Preguntó notando como su amigo, no tenía los sentidos centrados en él, si no en la persona a su lado…_

_-Te hablan perdedor!...- Helga no toleraba el nudo en la garganta que tenía… Y cómo odiaba a Gerald! Ese tonto, saboteador, metiche… Había aparecido justo en el mejor momento de su vida!... Y exactamente, qué había ocurrido?... Oh cielos! Acaso era verdad?... No estaba soñando? De alguna loca, improbable, pero posible manera, la verdad no se había confundido con los sueños y no era tan solo eso…? Un simple sueño?... Arnold la había… besado?_

_-Si… En eso estaba, pero es que… Un segundo!…- Tanto Arnold como Helga se miraron de reojo… Qué vergüenza! Jajajaja! Y Gerald parecía querer preguntar al respecto!...- Acaso es Helga?...- Inquirió como si lo que los ojos mostraban, pudiera ser engañoso…_

_-Ash!... Claro que soy yo! Quién más?...- Contestó cruzándose de brazos y con el pulso acelerado como nunca… _

_-Mmmm… Por qué no vamos yendo?...- Comentó un ansioso Arnold intentando salvar la situación tensa e inclusive algo irracional, hasta para él… Qué era todo aquello que sentía? Provocaba mareo… Un calor muy fuerte en el pecho, nervios, ansiedad... Todo por un beso… Un beso que él le había dado a Helga… La había besado…_

_-Si claro…- Contestó el niño de remera roja, y pantalones de jean… Antes de marcharse, volteó a ver a la rubia, quien frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos… -Rrrr…- Murmuró entre dientes cruzada de brazos, y Gerald ladeó la cabeza, como si le hubiese dado un escalofrío…_

_Una vez sola, se llevó la mano a la boca y la sostuvo sobre sus labios… Se paró erguida y caminó de un lado a otro diciéndose…- Bien… Solo hay una forma de probar que no estoy soñando…- Y con la mano se dio una certera abofeteada en el rostro… Un segundo después miró a su alrededor…- No… No estoy soñando! Entonces, eso significa que… Ahhh…_

_Y no pudo si quiera asimilar lo que ocurría, porque cayó desmayada y muerta de amor en el piso…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

_-Buenos días Cate… Buenos días Hillwood… Una hermosa mañana de sol, y entre otras noticias, el tráfico está atascado en la avenida Michigan, recomendamos no tomar atajos en las calles paralelas, están en un pésimo estado…_

_-Buenos días Charlie… Las ocho y media amigos… La alcaldesa va a reunirse esta tarde con el departamento de construcciones, no pueden generar paso a la diagonal, porque el centro comercial cercano de Tiffany´s estorba en esa zona_…

Me desperté al escuchar el sonido del radio reloj de mi mesita de noche… Las ocho y media Am… Levanté la cabeza y miré alrededor… No había árboles altos, ni rocas, ni cascadas… Pero si, estaba enredada a las sábanas y abrazando la almohada hasta la asfixia… Me llevé la mano a los labios y emití un profundo suspiro de felicidad perfecta… Otra vez, el mismo sueño… Ahhh…

Baje las escaleras con optimismo… Lo mejor para un día que empieza bien, es que nada lo arruine después… Normalmente me fastidiaría lo que le escuché decir a mamá, pero… Hoy era la excepción a la regla…

-Buenos días Helga… Dormiste bien?...- Estaba yendo y viniendo por la cocina, abriendo el horno, y tomando cosas de la alacena… Me sorprendí bastante… Siendo que los últimos meses había desayunado en la escuela, y de muy mala gana vale agregar…

-Hola Miriam… Si, de hecho así fue… - Contesté notando que Bob ya tenía el localizador en la oreja, antes de siquiera despertarse completamente…- Preparaste el desayuno?...- Dije asombrada y sentándome en la mesada para solicitar mi orden…- Huevos Georgia para mi…- Odio que me los preparen de otra manera, y siempre pregunta lo que debería ser obvio a estas alturas, por eso fue la advertencia…

-Lo siento linda, pero tendrás que desayunar en la escuela… Estoy preparando la cena de esta noche, y tengo que llegar al canal dentro de una hora…- Guardó el pato en el refrigerador y encendió la cafetera… Me mordí los labios y rodé los ojos… Qué podía esperar?... Ash!...

-Le ordené a ese muchacho que pasara por ella a las siete, para que no haya retrasos…- Dijo Bob apagando el localizador y hablando desde el umbral de la puerta… No presté demasiada atención, ya tendría suficiente con tener que correr el autobús una vez más…

-Perfecto cielo… Si todo sale bien, nadie notara la presencia de Olga en casa…- Jajaja! Cómo si eso fuera posible!... Pero de un momento a otro caí en lo que había oído… Hay no!...

-Qué?... Es decir… Olga vendrá a casa?... P-Pero… No tenía que asistir a ese famosísimo festival de…?- Intenté recordar que O L G A, la perfecta hija mayor, la tan adorada y gloriosa actriz de taquilla nominada al premio mayor por su interpretación y bla, bla, bla, se suponía que no volvería a casa en un buen tiempo!...

-No es sensacional querida?... Olga vendrá de visita por un par de días… Y tu padre y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que la prensa no note su estadía en la ciudad…- Lo que me faltaba!... Otra larga y adorable visita adulando a una de las integrantes de la nueva generación de actores jóvenes de Hollywood…! Puaj! La mañana ya apestaba!... Pero aún así, no me dejé derrocar en mi mal humor… Suspiré un poco y dije…

-Salto de la emoción Miriam...- Tomé los libros de la mesada del comedor…(Había hecho la tarea, milagrosamente), y tomé un paraguas del estante… No, no estaba lloviendo, no era para eso…- **Me voy a la escuela!...-** Y cerré la puerta detrás de mi… Instantes en los que no pude bajar un maldito escalón del pórtico, que las luces me dejaron ciega!...

-**Allí va!...-** El grito de la chusma iracunda que me acechó hasta la mitad del camino y que no se cansaba de repetir…- **Es cierto que Baby Olga, pasará sus vacaciones en casa?... Helga! Helga!... Qué se siente ser la hermana de una de las figuras del momento?… Es verdad que son tan unidas como se rumorea?… Vas a seguir sus pasos?... Y qué hay de las obras de beneficencia…? Baby, siempre ha contribuido desde niña?...**

-**A un lado, o los pico!... Muévete hermana!...-** Solo enseñé la punta del paraguas y me hice paso entre esos sujetos alterados y su afán por preguntar cosas ridículas y absurdas, que no estaban más lejos de la realidad… Al menos las que hacían referencia a mí y como asombraba a todo el mundo, lo distintas que éramos una a la otra, que inclusive no podían creer que fuéramos hermanas… Les tengo una noticia, yo tampoco!

Mi cara no fue la mejor, cuando en un intento por acercarse, casi me arrebatan mi gorra… El sujeto que me fotografiaba se disculpó haciendo un gesto con las manos y se alejó… Si que sabía lo que le convenía!…

La secundaria… Lo único que me gusta de todo ese deprimente edificio es el campus de deportes… No está mal, y francamente, cuando se crece, se nota lo angostas que son las calles y lo pequeño que es el campo Gerald… Así que jugar lo que quiero en el campo, no está nada mal…

Consagrados sean los dioses que me mostraban el Olimpo a lo lejos… Mi Apolo, mi Prometeo, de cabellos dorados y dientes perfectos, estaba apoyado contra su casillero, mientras el resto de los engendros hacían fila en el bebedero… Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno, y preparé la primera bola… Eran casi las nueve, nunca lo había golpeado tan temprano… Con una sonrisa que dejaba ver mi malintencionado plan, le di libertad a mi brazo y apunté… Si hubiera visto a quién se atravesó en frente!...

-Quién fue?...- Esa voz me perseguía veces en pesadillas… Hay no! Le había dado a Patty, justo en el cuello!… Donde más duele, y de la peor manera…!... Quizás hubiese estado a salvo si el grupo de fenómenos que pasaban en ese momento: Eugene, Thadeous, Brian, Carl y Mathew no me hubieran mirado de reojo hacia atrás… Oh… Oh…

-E-Escucha Patty, no era para ti… Si no te hubieses atravesado en mi camino, cubriendo todo el sector donde tendría que haber ido la bola…- Maldición! Estaba tartamudeando, y lo peor era que Patty se acercaba… Qué musculosa y grande estaba!... Esas horas de atletismo y karate valían su tiempo… Tragué pausado viendo marcado mi destino…

-Qué dijiste?…- Qué fue lo que dije?... No tenía idea… Yo y mi bocota! Estaba muy tensa como para razonar las palabras que se me escapaban… Y sin bien no nos llevábamos mal, tampoco éramos grandes amigas… Sudé frío cuando la vi apretar los puños…

Por suerte, y para mi suerte!... Todos volteamos a ver, cuando alguien parecía estar caminando y llevándose a todo el mundo a su paso… Phoebe caminó en dirección a nosotras y se frotó un ojo…- Hola Helga… Eres tú?... No veo muy bien, por favor podrías ayudarme…? Perdí mi lente y no la encuentro…- Claro que Phoebe no utilizaba lentes de contacto, no las toleraba, por eso la noté mirarme de reojo para que le siguiera el juego… Reaccioné…

-Mmmm… Claro Phoeps… Patty, me disculpas…- Dije tomando el brazo de Phoebe, y conduciéndola al baño… Dios había querido que viviera hasta el almuerzo al menos!...

-Helga… Qué sucede contigo?...- Me reprochó como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras se ponía sus gafas y bufé cruzada de brazos….

-No fui yo… O si fui yo, pero… Olvídate de eso Phoebe!… Además, tenemos clase, no?... Vamos antes de que vuelvan a sancionarme por llegar tarde!…- Advertí tomando la iniciativa… Mi amor casi me cuesta un ojo esa mañana!...

Y lo cierto era que… Quería ver a Arnold antes de que iniciara la clase… Más que las clases normales en las que coincidíamos: matemática, historia, literatura, etc.… Teníamos talleres completamente distintos… Si asumo que al principio intenté anotarme en los que él estaba- después de todo somos amigos y lo más normal del mundo es que los amigos compartan cosas- pero desistí en el primer intento… El taller de ciencias no era mi fuerte… Y además, tenía a Phoebe en él, para que me pasara la data de todo lo que ocurría, por si alguna mosquita muerta osaba volar cerca de mi territorio… Cosa que con mi adorado pasa muy seguido… Esas brujas lo untaban en chocolate mentalmente, y… Eso solo me enfurecía! Por eso, era bueno tener contactos que lo custodiaran de vez en cuando…

Cuando entramos los torpes del fondo ya se reían como hienas, y más allá de lo normal, no había nada nuevo… Eso si claro, el grupo de su majestad y sus seguidoras al frente- la princesa Lloyd, una mutable Nadinne y el resto- Las que me harían caer en esa estupidez de jueguito unas semanas después- y una mezcla uniforme entre inadaptados y líderes de la ineptitud…

Phoebe se acercó a su pupitre, y como siempre el pesado de Gerald ingresó acercándose a hablar con ella… Acaso no ve que Phoebe no lo tolera?... Y por otro lado, y riéndose de una manera que solo lo hacen los ángeles, mi amor venía charlando junto con Lila… Si aunque se asombren, y hasta para mi sorpresa, Lila yo nos acercamos este último tiempo… Podría llegar a decir que hasta somos amigas… De acuerdo, la señorita perfecta ya no es mi pesadilla, y si admito que cuando la veo hablando con Arnold, algo de mí se inquieta un poco, pero en realidad me produce más tranquilidad de lo que me molesta… Sé que no siente nada por él, más que una simple amistad, y por su lado, creo que mi ángel ya no piensa en ella… No después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… Después de todo lo que nos acercó y nos alejó a la vez… Pero como decía…

Lila sonrió y me hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano… Solo asentí sonriendo… La vi pedirme que me sentara a su lado…

Asentí y tomé mis cosas… Pero cuando vi a Arnold marchar a la fila de la izquierda, cerca de la ventana, el impulso fue mayor… La señorita perfecta solo sonrió un poco y ladeó la cabeza… Me encogí de hombros…"No es lo que piensas…"…- Murmuré para que solo ella pudiera entenderme… No me respondió…

-Buenos días Helga…- Lo escuché decir caminando por el pasillo y sentándose en su lugar… Se me enloqueció el corazón…

-Hola Tarzán… - Respondí acercándome y sentándome detrás de él… Abrí la ventana un poco… Y vaya que lo necesitábamos!... Los apestosos solían ir a deportes bien temprano, y algunos no se tomaban el bien merecido baño!... Miré a Harold y mencioné…-Te advertí que te bañaras niño rosa…!...- El olor nauseabundo de la montaña de testosterona asfixiaba a su paso… Me hizo un gesto de sonidos colocando la mano debajo del brazo y respondió…- Si mami… - El resto rió, pero no demasiado…. Sabían que podía ser despiadada si quería… Además, con el tamaño de las narices de Sid, Stinko y Gabo, me hubieran agradecido que le arrojara agua a Harold…

-Cómo fue tu fin de semana?... Mira, la recuperé…- Me preguntó iniciando la charla, y rodé los ojos… No había sido espectacular, pero tampoco me quejaba… Me señaló la pequeña gorrita que llevaba… Sonreí en respuesta…

-Así tiene que ser… Veo que decidiste respetar tu imagen… Bien por ti, de otra manera lucirías ridículo!...- Solté lo que pensaba… Lo vi hacer una mueca y proseguí…- Sigo castigada… Bob no perdona el gravísimo error que cometí y además, imagínalo, Olga jamás se perforó las orejas!...- Comenté la razón por la cual había estado más que aburrida en mi alcoba la mayoría del tiempo… Pero estos pequeños aretes pasantes valían la pena…

Solo bostezó un poco…- Melanie lloró toda la noche de nuevo, no?...- Indagué lo obvio… La pequeña hermana de Arnold era un verdadero dolor de cabeza… Y se notaba a mi amado con ojeras, y un cansancio mayor… El asintió…

-No quiere dormir sola…- Dijo con una sonrisa, que logró conmoverme… Arnold había ansiado tanto una familia, sabía que no le gustaba ser hijo único… Lo que no sabía, era que ser hermano mayor podía ser tan duro…- No estaba nublado cuando tomé el autobús esta mañana…- Comentó notando el paraguas a mi lado, y asentí con pocas ganas…

-No lo traje por eso…- Respondí dejándolo un poco extrañado, por lo que noté…

-Buenos días… Hoy empezaremos con geometría…Jenny, podrías repartir los exámenes?... Tengo que admitir que en algunos casos me sorprendí bastante, pero otros en cambio, nunca entendieron la idea…- La profesora Peters había entrado y directa como siempre, había empezado el discurso sobre los que habían hecho el juego del azar, en las preguntas de verdadero y falso…

-Yo me quedé con aritmética desde que empezamos…- Stinky hizo un comentario típico de su persona de "No entendí nada"… Y todos reímos y con ganas… No se le caía una idea! Jejeje… Crucé los ojos, y los perdedores siguieron riendo… Luego recordé que Arnold estaba en frente, y me dejé caer en mi asiento… Tenía que demostrarle que había cambiado, que ya no era la misma descortés, malvada y exasperante que había conocido, y sin embargo no me podía guardar una broma?... Soy un caso perdido!

-Está es tuya Arnold…- Se me hirvió la sangre…! Diablos!... Esa resbalosa otra vez!... Jennifer Sanders… De bonitos ojos cafés, sonrisa impecable, cabello prolijo y recogido… Amigable y una oradora de primera… Había que ser idiota para no notar que estaba enloquecida por Arnold…! Y lo peor era que, si bien no me desagradaba del todo, tampoco podía tolerar la idea de verlos juntos, a como diera lugar… Para mi tranquilidad, Arnold no daba señales de interés, pero… Conociéndolo bien, cualquier rostro bonito lo dejaba como tonto!...

La vi dejar mi prueba en el pupitre y saludarme… Sonreí un poco con desgano y observé la nota… Con marcador rojo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, obtuve una clara y auténtica A… Tomé el papel y lo hice una gran bola… La arrojé al frente con algo de delicadeza…

-Helga…- Fue la voz de mi amado que se tocó la cabeza y volteó a verme… Sonreí… Si, algunas cosas simplemente no las podía evitar…- Qué?...- Pregunté sin poder evitar reír con malicia… El solo negó sonriendo y volteó hacia el frente…

La clase pasó densa y aburrida como siempre… Mientras la profesora Peters explicaba, no podía evitar de vez en cuando, dejar fluir mis ideas y escribir algo o simplemente dibujar… Suspiraba inhalando ese exquisito perfume de los cabellos de mi amor… Diablos! Ese shampoo es mi perdición!... Y tenía que contener las ganas de prenderme de su espalda y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas…

-Y recuerden… El viernes es la competencia anual de cálculo… Los que no se anotaron en su momento y tengan ganas de participar…- Al final el equipo de sabelotodo, pasaron al frente para anunciar algo que no escuché con entusiasmo…

Sentí que algo caía sobre mi mesa… Era un avión de papel… Volteé a ver quién era el masoquista que buscaba problemas, pero giré hacia el frente al sentir la voz de Arnold llamándome… Abrí el avión… Era mi examen de cálculo, con una nota abajo…

-Felicidades …!...

Sonreí de lado, escuchando el timbre que indicaba el final de las dos horas de clase… Arnold se puso de pie, y tomó sus libros… Me sonrió haciendo un gesto de complicidad y se fue…

Observé hacia todos lados, y saqué algo de entre mi ropa…

-Oh mi amor…!... Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte qué me importas?... Que cambié y que ya no soy la niña ruda e inmadura que era hace unos años atrás…? Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieres otra vez?... Qué?...- Suspiré llevando mi relicario contra mi pecho…

-Ah... Helga?…- Si, ya sabía de quién se trataba… Volteé enseguida y miré al sujeto que siempre me respiraba en el oído…

-Hola Brian…- Contesté marchando hacía la cafetería… Hacía mucho que no golpeaba a Brian… Y aunque a veces ganas no me faltaban, la de ese día iba gratis…

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Bueno esta es mi nueva historia… Va a ser narrada por Arnold y Helga y la idea es mostrar todos los problemas que genera no decidirse, no solo para ellos, sino también para sus amigos… Nos vemos! Suerte! Ah y la canción es de Paulina Rubio, lo aclaró, porque siempre me preguntan de quiénes son las canciones que pongo; pienso que le sienta muy bien a Helga mostrando cómo se derrite por Arnold… Chau!_


	2. Un largo día

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_**(¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?)**_

…_**.**_

_Darling you got to let me know_

_**Querida tienes que dejarme saber**_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?**_

_If you say that you are mine_

_**Si dices que eres mía**_

_I'll be here 'til the end of time_

_**Estaré aquí hasta el final de los tiempos**_

_So you got to let me know_

_**Entonces déjame saber**_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?**_

…_**.**_

_Always tease, tease, tease._

_**Siempre bromeas, bromeas, bromeas.**_

_You're happy when I'm on my knees_

_**Eres feliz cuando estoy de rodillas**_

_One day is fine, next day is black_

_**Un día está bien, el día siguiente es negro**_

_So if you want me off your back_

_**Entonces si me quieres fuera de tu espalda**_

_Well come on and let me know_

_**Bueno déjame saber**_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?**_

…_**.**_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme ahora?**_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme ahora?**_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_**Si me voy habrá problemas**_

_An' if I stay it will be double_

_**Y si me quedo el problema será doble**_

_So come on and let me know!_

_**¡Entonces vamos y déjame saber!**_

…_**.**_

_This indecision's bugging me_

_**Esta indecisión me molesta**_

_**(Esta indecisión me molesta)**_

_If you don't want me, set me free_

_**Si no me quieres, libérame**_

_**(Si no me quieres líbrame)**_

_Exactly, who's I'm supposed to be?_

_**Exactamente, ¿quién se supone que tengo que ser?**_

_**(Dígame que tengo ser)**_

_Don't you know which clothes even fit me?_

_**¿No sabes qué ropas me quedan?**_

_**(¿Sabes que ropas me quedan?)**_

_Come on and let me know_

_**Vamos y déjame saber**_

_**(Me lo tienes que decir)**_

_Should I cool it or should I blow?_

_**¿Debería enfriarlo o debería soplarlo?**_

_**(¿Me debo ir o quedarme?)**_

…_**.**_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme ahora?**_

_**(¿O lo enfrío o lo soplo?)**_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme ahora?**_

_**(¿O lo enfrío o lo soplo?)**_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_**Si me voy habrá problemas**_

_**(Si me voy va a haber peligro)**_

_And if I stay it will be double_

_**Y si me quedo el problema será doble**_

_**(Y si me quedo es doble)**_

_So you gotta let me know_

_**Entonces me tienes que hacer saber ahora**_

_**(Me lo tienes que decir)**_

_Should I cool it or should I blow?_

_**¿Debería enfriarlo o debería soplarlo?**_

_**(¿O lo enfrío o lo soplo?)**_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?**_

_**(¿O lo enfrío o lo soplo?)**_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_**Si me voy habrá problemas**_

_**(Si me voy va a haber peligro)**_

_And if I stay it will be double_

_**Y si me quedo el problema será doble**_

_**(Y si me quedo es doble)**_

_So you gotta let me know_

_**Entonces me tienes que dejar saber ahora**_

_**(Me lo tienes que decir)**_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_**¿Debería quedarme o debería irme?**_

…_**.**_

**Un largo día**

Salí de la primera clase que tenía en la mañana… Quizás comiendo algo, el sueño pasara un poco y lograra despertarme… La noche anterior había llovido, Melanie le tenía temor a los truenos, y mamá no había podido dormirla en casi toda la noche… Sonreí al recordar la bola de papel que me había arrojado Helga y su expresión de asombro al ver mi repuesta… La última vez, cuando lo había hecho, critiqué su postura ante las cosas…" Qué más da!... Es solo un examen, y de cualquier forma, me aburre cabeza de balón!" Ese juego podía estar bien si quería engañar al resto, pero ambos sabíamos la verdad… Por eso comprendí porqué me había enseñado la buena calificación ese día… Además, su sonrisa de alarde cuando le mostré que había vuelto a usar mi gorra- algo que no hice por un tiempo, al escuchar la burla constante de los chicos- pero, era mi gorra, me gustaba, era parte de mí y no iba a dejar de llevarla… Incluyendo que Helga no me había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra libre de sarcasmos, y quizás ese haya sido el principal motivo… De cualquier manera, la acomodé otra vez, al sentir a Harold arrebatármela en el paso, y sonreír…

-Miren chicos… Arnold está usando su pequeña gorrita de preescolar de nuevo…! Y qué hay de la faldita Arnold?... Hace mucho que no sales a pasear con ella…- Bufé negando y tomando el resto de mis libros del casillero… Seguía usando mi camisa, quizás no llevaba el pullover, y ya no la hacía lucir como una falda, pero continuaba siendo mi camisa…

-No sabía que te habías vuelto un seguidor de lo que está de moda y lo que no…- Gerald sonrió de lado, y ambos lo miramos… Cada uno tenía una sospecha de porqué Harold últimamente actuaba de esa manera, además de molestar al azar como siempre…

-Voy a tener que ir a clases particulares… Esto se está complicando, y no me dan los nervios… - Stinky parecía preocupado por lo que había sacado en el examen… Una D otra vez…

-No seas tonto Stinky!... Eso no servirá de nada, además quién necesita aprender esos estúpidos cálculos de problemas…!...- Gerald rió en voz alta y yo rodé un poco los ojos por lo que había dicho Harold…

-No quiero volver a pasar todo el verano encerrado en esta prisión otra vez!... Casi muero sofocado el verano pasado!...- Negó Stinky y yo asentí… Era cuestión de practicar un poco, después de todo con cálculo era así, no era nada nuevo…

-Alguno ha visto a Sid?... Necesito mi cámara…- Lorenzo parecía desconcertado, y pensándolo bien… No había visto a Sid desde que habíamos llegado…

-Debe estar suspirando y rezando para que Paola le dé su número… - Mencionó Gabe sonriendo y todos nos miramos…

-Quién es Paola?...- Preguntó Lorenzo la misma duda que habíamos tenido en conjunto…

-Ya saben, una chica de décimo grado, dueña de ese lugar… Cómo se llama?...- Dijo Stinky, y Gerald sonrió de lado, ladeando la cabeza, como si hubiesen preguntado lo obvio… Y la verdad era que habíamos escuchado acerca del club Wallace hacía tiempo… Últimamente se había convertido en un lugar muy comentado, aunque para ser honesto, ninguno de nosotros había puesto un pie allí…

-Wallace…- Dijo mirándome con insistencia… Sabía lo que tenía en mente…

-Está perdido… Apunta demasiado alto, Paola es amiga de Stacy, y del comité estudiantil… Jamás le prestará atención…- Dijo Gabe y todos nos miramos de lado… Me parecía ridículo! Quizás eran lindas y conocidas, pero no dejaban de ser chicas normales… Sid tenía tantas oportunidades como cualquier otro…

-No, no las tiene… Realmente está muy perdido…- Gerald parecía averiguar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, así que solo negó, y yo callé…

-Jugadores del equipo estatal, autos último modelo, y una gran apariencia… Chicas como Paola solo salen con sujetos de ese estilo… Tienen a Darren y lo que ocurrió cuando dejó de ser el capitán… Simplemente, lo dejó…- Gabe parecía estar informado de lo que sucedía en los alrededores, todo el tiempo… Si queríamos averiguar algo, sabíamos a quién recurrir…

-Siento pena por él… El pobre está totalmente enamorado…- Dijo Stinky suspirando un poco, y vimos que Sid se acercaba a nosotros… Si era la chica que le gustaba, sonaba lógico que quisiera conquistarla a como diera lugar… Pero, si no sucedía, había muchos otros peces en el mar…

-Hola…- Parecía que venía acercándose en una nube… Nunca lo había visto así, quizás por eso mi deseo de querer ayudarlo fue mayor, yo sabía lo que se sentía… Lamentablemente, no tenía ni idea de todo lo que pasaría cuando lo hiciera…- Aquí está tu cámara Lorenzo… Ya bajé las fotos…- Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que Sid anduviera con una cámara… No le conocía ese lado artístico…

-Tiene fotos de Paola en todos los ángulos…- Stinky se tapó un poco con una mano, para que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírlo… Nos reímos…

-Qué ocurrió con tu teléfono…?...- Su teléfono tenía cámara de fotos, me sorprendió bastante que no lo tuviera con él… Gabe negó con las manos y Sid se recostó a mi lado con la mirada perdida…

-Paola Wallace está en el taller de artes audiovisuales… Toma fotografías…- Nos explicó a todos, por lo menos a los que no lo sabíamos… Sid me abrazó señalándome la pintura de las paredes " Qué bellos y armónicos que son esos colores!"… Dijo suspirando y peinándose un poco… Todavía era extraño verlo sin su gorra, (él si había dejado de usarla) pero aún así, parecía no estar allí con nosotros…

-La hija de Martin Wallace Oxfreid… El dueño del club más comentado de la ciudad…- Me dijo Gerald en el oído y levanté un poco las cejas… Esto se complicaba…

-Sid… Qué tienes ahí?...- Me sorprendió bastante al notar una especie de luz asomarse desde el interior de su casillero… Todos espiamos, pero cerró la compuerta con rapidez…

-Mmmm… Nada… Qué tendría que ocultar Arnold?... No es nada… Mi proyecto de... Mmmm… Culturas orientales…- Nos explicó abrochando su camisa, y caminando hacia la cafetería…

-Estoy en el mismo taller, y no escuché nada sobre ese proyecto…- Mencionó Lorenzo y caminamos hacia la cafetería… Pero yo había visto lo que tenía guardado… Algo que parecía una especie de altar, con una foto de una chica, que debía ser Paola Wallace por lo que supuse… Era típico de Sid, ser algo supersticioso y excéntrico, pero ese lado tan romántico y pasional (algo tétrico y aterrador), nunca lo había visto en él… Como sea, mientras hacíamos la fila, lo vi observar a una mesa en particular… La del comité estudiantil…

-**A un lado gusanos mal alimentados…!-** Wolfgang se hacía paso - de muy mala manera- entre la multitud que esperaba ser atendida. Llevaba una chaqueta con la inscripción "Club Wallace" en su espalda… Lo vi tomar dos charolas con un brazo, prácticamente- así de grande y robusto estaba- y llevarla a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas Paola, Lila- mi amiga estaba en el taller de danza que se hacía por la tarde- Rhonda- siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa, dentro de su círculo social, se entendía muy bien con el grupo- Nadinne- a veces la veía compenetrada en las charlas, y otras veces, miraba hacia cualquier lado con aburrimiento- Jenny- una compañera que tengo en el taller de ciencias, muy inteligente y sociable- y otras chicas, que serían de décimo u onceavo grado, porque nunca las había visto- quizás en los pasillos- pero no las conocía…

-Ah… Ah… Ah…- Negó Gerald con la cabeza y ambos miramos a Sid…- Wolfgang está saliendo con la hija de Wallace?... Pobre Sid…!...- Dijo con algo de inquietud y asombro… Yo miré a Gabe…

-No. Pero, tiene intenciones de hacerlo… Después de todo, él y los de décimo grado se la pasan metidos en ese club, el pase sería gratuito… Piénsenlo, además lo verían con una de las chicas más lindas de toda la escuela…- No sabía cómo Gabe lograba ser tan perspicaz para algunas cosas y algo distraído para otras, pero se sentó cerca de nosotros y comió sus patatas fritas como si estuviera observando una función en el cine…

-Wolfgang lo dejará como un pollo rostizado si se acerca a la bella Paola…- Le oí decir a Stinky mirando la mesa en la que Rhonda y las demás reían al ver a los chicos del equipo- algunos, no todos- acercarse a ellas…

-Tiene que haber una forma en que podamos ayudarlo…- Comenté notando que se corría con su charola en cada mesa, para poder ver a Paola más de cerca… Sonreí…

-Ah no viejo!… Ni lo pienses! Esto es un asunto de fuerza mayor, y no quiero despertar colgado del poste más alto del campus por los del décimo grado!… Hace mucho que no sucede y no quiero recordar viejos tiempos!...- Se negó mi amigo y suspiré… De cierta forma tenía algo de razón, era arriesgar el cuello sin seguridades de sobrevivir… Pero tenía que hacer algo por Sid, es decir, se merecía tener alguna chance con Paola, por más riesgoso que fuera.

-**Fíjate por dónde vas tonto!… Me pisaste!...-** Escuché a Helga protestar desde su mesa, y tomar el paraguas que traía y picar a Sid en la espalda… Ahora comprendía qué uso le había dado a ese paraguas esa mañana, y además entendía su comentario sobre el castigo que había recibido: _"Bob no perdona el gravísimo error que cometí y además, imagínalo, Olga jamás se perforó las orejas!..."._Su hermana debía estar en casa seguramente… Suspiré mirándola… Sabía lo mucho que le molestaban las visitas de Olga, y a veces comprendía porqué no quería verla seguido en casa. Desde que se había consagrado como actriz- algo de lo que me enteré cuando volví, y no precisamente por la boca de Helga, como me hubiese gustado- todo se trataba sobre Olga, y la vida de éxitos que cosechaba.

Más de una vez había intentado hablar con Helga y hacerle entender que Olga la quería, que si quizás ella aceptara su cariño, no se sentiría sola como sabía que se sentía. Pero todas las veces que lo hice solo me ignoró e hizo un comentario cualquiera sobre otro tema. Quizás se quedaría un poco más, después de los talleres, para retrasar la llegada a casa- sabía por qué lo hacía desde un principio- y me dieron ganas de invitarla a pasar la tarde juntos y a caminar por el muelle como antes solíamos hacerlo, o escondernos detrás de esos arbustos en la plaza donde muchas veces nos habíamos besado… Negué con la cabeza ante la idea. Sabía que las cosas entre nosotros estaban comenzando a solucionarse de apoco. Y después de tantas discusiones, era necesario tener algo de clama.

Al principio cuando había vuelto a la ciudad, y como muy a menudo lograba provocarlo en mí, estaba enfadado con ella por no haber respondido a ninguna de mis cartas el año anterior cuando estuve viviendo en California. Pero el enojo me duró poco, y ya no quería que continuáramos peleando, no le hacía bien ninguno de los dos, aunque ella no lo admitiera. Últimamente, después de haber hablado esa tarde, nos llevábamos mejor y había aceptado mi propuesta de ser amigos. Estábamos llevándonos demasiado bien como para arruinarlo todo por un impulso.

Noté que Sid seguía muy distraído y apenas había asentido a su queja con un "Ah… Ajáh…". Helga se quedó mirándolo de mala manera. Me acerqué para salvarlo, o de lo contrario, su distracción le costaría un certero golpe.

-Ven conmigo Sid… Dónde está tu charola?…- Volteé hacia tras, y noté que la había dejado en la mesa de unos chicos de octavo grado…

-Oyes eso…?... Su risa… Como canto de hermosas sirenas…- Ni si quiera me había escuchado… La información parecía no entrarle en un oído y salirle por el otro… Todo lo contrario. En realidad le golpeaba en el lóbulo todo lo que le decíamos…

-Sid… Qué ocurre contigo?...- Escuché la voz frente a nosotros… Había avanzado unos cuantos pasos, y sin siquiera notar dónde o quién estaba antes, se sentó prácticamente sobre Sheenna…

- El zoquete acaso perdió el norte o qué?...- Helga bufaba, mientras lo veíamos de lejos… Negué con la cabeza…

-Digamos que hoy no es su día…- Respondí haciendo un gesto circunstancial y fui a buscarlo…

-Tranquilízate Sid!… El amor hará que pierdas la cabeza…- Stinky lo miraba al igual que nosotros, formar un corazón con las patatas fritas de Harold…

-**Noooo**….! Estúpido engendro, perdido y torpe!... Con la comida noooo!...- Harold había levantado la mayoría de los vasos de plástico de un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa… Sid se congeló unos instantes y dijo…

-Paola… No les parece el nombre más bonito que jamás hayan escuchado…?...- Gerald me miró ladeando la cabeza, y recostándose en su silla… Asentí un poco mirando mis manos sobre la mesa… Yo conocía un nombre más bonito que ese inclusive… Pero, lamentablemente a su dueña no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

-Hablando de los Wallace… Quien irá a la fiesta a beneficio que harán el viernes por la noche?... – Nos preguntó Gabe y la mayoría se miró… Bueno, claro está que todos habíamos escuchado al respecto, y Gerald lo había comentado un par de veces, pero… Hasta el momento yo no había tenido intenciones verdaderas de ir…

-Suena divertido… Qué dices Arnie…?... Desde que llegaste, no salimos a ningún lado y ya es bastante…- Gerald me preguntó sonriendo un poco… Era verdad, hacía más de tres meses, desde que habían empezado las clases, que no íbamos a ningún lado en cuanto a salir de noche…

-Creía que las vacaciones de verano contaban…- Comentó Stinky, y vi a Gerald codearlo un poco para que se callara… Sonreí… La verdad no me entusiasmaba demasiado, esas fiestas solían ser muy repetitivas y como decía Helga, prefería estar con mis amigos en cualquier otro lugar o inclusive arrojando piedras en el río… Pero, esta vez, no me molestaba. Y además, estaba la posibilidad de ayudar a Sid…

-Suena divertido… Y no creo que papá me pida que lo ayude de nuevo con el sótano, porque ya lo hicimos este sábado…- Dijo Stinky, y la mayoría pegó un grito de no perdérselo por nada del mundo…

-Salida de amigos… Sin problemas, ni preocupaciones… Genial…- Dijo Gabe, y Harold sacó su billetera con rapidez…

-Diez dólares… Tengo que conseguir dinero de alguna forma!...- Todos los miramos, y Gabe negó recostándose en su asiento…

-Es a beneficio, la entrada es gratuita… Es para apoyar a la fundación que protesta por el avance de comercios en la avenida Michigan…- Nos miramos sorprendidos… Si no íbamos cuando el pase era libre, no tendríamos otra oportunidad igual…

-Que alguno se lo diga…- Mencionó Gerald, y Gabe tomó a Sid de la camisa para que prestara atención… Le señaló a la mesa en la que estaba Paola… Creo que ladeamos la cabeza tan rápido por la forma en la que se levantó corriendo, que ni siquiera pudimos notar si nos había escuchado… Pero el grito de " **Soy feliz!"… **Nos aclaró las dudas…

-Ouuuch…! Estoy bien!...- Eugene se levantó cuando Sid se lo llevó por delante…

-Solo faltas tú Arnold…- Mencionó Stinky y asentí sonriendo…- Claro…- Gerald me golpeó en el hombro y lo miré de reojo…

-Es nuestra noche, lo presiento… Será sensacional…

Por dentro pensé que no pasaba de más que encontrarnos los mismos, que asistíamos a la misma escuela, en otro lado… Pero si, se escuchaba emocionante, y además, era una buena manera de saber si Sid tenía esperanzas.

…**.**

Tenía taller de ciencias y debía apurarme… Al maestro Frank no le gustaba que llegáramos tarde, y desde el inicio había tenido buenas calificaciones con él, aunque a la mayoría no le agradara… Todos teníamos química en el laboratorio por igual, pero el taller de ciencias era una asignatura opcional…

Sabía que quería seguir, o algo sospechaba. Medicina era la primera opción, después de haber ayudado a mamá en San Lorenzo el tiempo que estuvimos. Sentía que realmente podía contribuir en algo, ayudando a quienes lo necesitaran, y además, era un trabajo amplio y se podía conocer a mucha gente. Siempre me había gustado la naturaleza- recuerdo ese proyecto en el invernadero en el que Helga y yo habíamos pasado todo un día juntos- o de lo contrario, podía elegir otra orientación que terminara gustándome más.

Me apuré en entrar, pero pude ver a Helga a lo lejos despedirse de Phoebe e ingresar al taller de Literatura. Sonreía observándola desde el umbral de la puerta y preguntándome si algún día, me dejaría leer algo de todo lo que escribía, aunque me digiera a diario que era pésima en eso, y que lo había seleccionado del resto, porque era el más "fácil".

-Vamos a comenzar… Por favor, siéntense, no lo diré otra vez… En parejas, y por orden alfabético, será más fácil corregir los proyectos… Tienen una semana para entregarlo, y tendrán que ser cautelosos. Ya lo saben, el que rompe elementos del laboratorio, los repone.

Miré alrededor… Si íbamos a trabajar por apellidos, me tocaría con Jenny. Por suerte ella lo notó al instante y sonrió acercándose a mi mesa…

-Hola Arnold… Parece que tendremos que trabajar juntos…- Me dijo dejando sus cosas junto a las mías. Sonreí como respuesta.

-Hola Jen… Así parece… Necesitaremos un matraz y un tubo de ensayos más…- Señalé notando los elementos que teníamos que combinar…- Iré por ellos…- Me levanté y noté a Phoebe mirándome a lo lejos con insistencia, y desviar la mirada al verme de pie junto al mueble en donde guardábamos los elementos del laboratorio… Me encogí de hombros y tomé todo lo que pensé que necesitaríamos…

-Así que… Escuché decir que eres de California y que vivías cerca de la playa… Dime la verdad, ¿no lo echas de menos?... No quiero hacerte sentir nostalgia, pero adoro la playa, y me gustaría poder vivir cerca de la costa algún día…- Comentó mientras yo bajaba los elementos sobre la mesa y ambos nos poníamos nuestras gafas y guantes. Negué con una sonrisa… Harold, Sid, Stinky y Gabe habían hecho correr ese rumor desde que habíamos empezado el año, como una especie de spot publicitario…

-Es verdad, el último año lo pasé en California, pero antes vivía aquí… Toda la vida en realidad, hasta que mis padres tuvieron que mudarse por trabajo.- Aclaré copiando los valores que el profesor anotaba en la pizarra… No podía ver muy bien, porque la fibra que empleaba tenía poca tinta. Me acerqué un poco y le hice un gesto de saludo con la cabeza a Phoebe que volvía a mirarme, pero de nuevo, desvió la mirada.

-Ahhh… Creía que este era tu primer año aquí…- Me dijo dejando los elementos en la pileta.- Entonces, supongo que lo que en realidad extrañaste, fue a Hillwood…- Mencionó con una sonrisa, y asentí más de una vez. Si, en verdad había extrañado mucho a mi ciudad, y no había tenido un tiempo fácil cuando me fui. Mis abuelos, los inquilinos que son parte de mi familia, mis amigos y sobre todo… Helga y yo habíamos terminado, y si bien había pasado un tiempo, en ese momento, teníamos que separarnos también. Había echado de menos a todos. A pesar, de las aventuras que yo había vivido, y de la gente- inclusive ahora amigos- que había conocido, no había sido sencillo.

-Te entiendo… Me mudé a Hillwood el año anterior, y fue difícil dejar a todo lo que me acompañó durante tanto tiempo…- Comentó suspirando y prosiguió…- Pero, me gusta esta escuela. Todos han sido muy amables, y me divierto bastante. Tienen una unión muy especial…- Dijo observando hacia un lado, y yo sonreí…

-Es verdad, quizás la calidez de las personas de aquí, es lo que más extrañé y también a…- Iba a decir "Y a mi novia…" Pero recordé que de hecho antes de irme, ya no estábamos juntos y además, jamás había sido algo "legal" como yo quería… Se calló como esperando a que continuara… Negué con una sonrisa cambiando de tema…

-Eso quiere decir que ya hiciste algunos amigos?… Te vi varias veces conversar con Lila, que bueno que se lleven bien…- Rió un poco y yo continué observando qué hacía el maestro Frank en la pizarra… Si bien habíamos hablado un par de veces, porque Jenny es una persona muy conversadora, nunca habíamos hablado sobre nosotros… Volteé al notar a Gabe haciéndome un guiño con un ojo…"Bien por ti Romeo"… Negué con la cabeza suspirando… Todos habían hablado acerca de mi cercanía con Jenny y lo bien que nos llevábamos… Pero eso en vez de agradarme, me ponía en un serio aprieto… Conocía la cara de celos de Helga, y me daba cuenta que aquellos comentarios no le gustaban para nada. Además, salvo algunas veces que cruzábamos palabra y hablábamos del taller, hasta ese momento, Jennifer y yo no habíamos hablado de otra cosa.

-Lila es muy buena, y cuando llegué fue la primera en recibirme e integrarme al grupo… Me dijo que ya había pasado por todo eso alguna vez… Tenemos mucho en común y es muy divertida, no sé dónde aprende todas esas historias, pero siempre me hace reír…- Dijo observando en el cuaderno lo que yo había anotado… Asentí recordando aquella vez en cuarto grado cuando Lila ingresó… Se habían unido al grupo varias personas el resto de los años, y ahora éramos un curso un poco más grande, pero seguíamos siendo los mismos.

-Con respecto a lo que me dijiste sobre tus amigos y donde vivías… Yo pienso que cuando te vas de un lugar en el que pasaste la mayoría del tiempo, llevas a los que quieres contigo…- Dije recordando algo en particular…- Inclusive los ves en cada rincón o en las personas que conoces…- Admití recordando cuando veía a mis abuelos en la cara de otras personas de edad similar, y en especial… Cuando veía algo de color rosa pasarse frente a mí, y lo corría dando vuelta a la esquina, para convencerme de que en verdad no se trataba de la persona a la que quería ver.

-Es muy cierto, estoy de acuerdo contigo… Pero a pesar de todo, es bueno ver qué deparará esta experiencia… Lo nuevo siempre asusta…- Afirmó mientras yo escuchaba al profesor Frank llamarnos la atención a todos en general y decir que trabajáramos más y charláramos menos…

Terminamos de medir y mezclar en poco tiempo, y nos pusimos de acuerdo en quién haría cada parte del informe. La hora pasó rápido, y tomé mis cosas notando que Jenny ya había juntado los elementos y se dirigía a guardarlos.

-Necesitas ayuda…?- Gabe se había acercado a la compuerta del estante, y le había hablado a Jen. Pero, al parecer, ese acercamiento repentino, la había tomado desprevenida, y había arrojado dos tubos de ensayo al piso. Noté la cara de seriedad del maestro Frank, que ya estaba por removerse su bata.

-Lo siento…. No quería asustarte, de verdad!...- Se disculpó Gabe, y vi a Jen mirar al maestro Frank acercarse a ellos…

-Quién de ustedes dos traerá los tubos que faltan?...- Preguntó mirándolos con autoridad, y vi que Gabe daba un paso adelante…

-Fue mi culpa… Repondré los daños, traeré dos más la próxima clase…- Dijo bajo la cara de poca paciencia de aquel sujeto…

-No es necesario Gabe… Yo los arrojé después de todo no?... Los traeré mañana mismo…- Mencionó Jenny y vi como Gabe negaba con las manos insistiendo…

-No me importa si lo trae uno o el otro… Lo que me preocupa señor Collt, es que observe lo que carga en esas manos suyas, mientras lleva elementos frágiles, y no se desviva por la señorita Sanders…- La mayoría emitió una carcajada, y Jenny y Gabe se sonrojaron… Más que nada él… Lo vi hacer un gesto con la boca, y dejar el salón antes que nadie…

-No hagas caso, Frank es estricto, pero no infunde miedo todo el tiempo- Dije intentando animarla, pero solo negó indiferente y tomando sus cosas…

-Detesto las llamadas de atención en público, como esa… El problema no es por el material ni la nota, le traeré cinco tubos más si es lo que quiere…- Dijo caminando algo incómoda y desapareciendo completamente… Me estaba por ir al pasillo donde tenía que encontrar a Gerald, cuando vi salir a Gabe del baño muy, muy colorado y caminar en dirección al comedor… Había sido un comentario un poco penoso, pero en lo personal, no creía que fuera para tanto. De cualquier manera, ya estaba cansado, y solo quería que el resto de las horas pasaran lo más rápido posible para poder volver a casa.

…**.**

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Bueno, aquí tienen el punto de vista de Arnold sobre la situación en la que todos están… Y Sid? Completamente enamorado pobre! Jajajajajaja! Si Arnold supiera que Helga tiene altares dedicados a él… Jajajajajaja!... Qué dicen? Cómo creen que reaccionaría?,,, Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Y ya saben, no se fíen de lo que va ocurriendo, nada es lo que parece! Ah! La canción es de "The Clash" Suerte!..._


	3. Loca por Arnold!

_**Ciega, sordomuda**_

…_**.**_

_**Se me acaba el argumento…**_

_**Y la metodología**_

_**Cada vez que se aparece **_

_**Frente a mí tu anatomía.**_

…_**.**_

_**Por que este amor ya no entiende**_

_**De consejos, ni razones**_

_**Se alimenta de pretextos**_

_**Y le faltan pantalones**_

_**Este amor no me permite**_

_**Estar en pie**_

_**Porque ya hasta me ha quebrado**_

_**Los talones**_

_**Aunque me levante volveré a caer,**_

_**Si te acercas nada es útil**_

_**Para esta inútil.**_

…_**.**_

_**Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,**_

_**Torpe, traste y testaruda,**_

_**Es todo lo que he sido**_

_**Por ti me he convertido**_

_**En una cosa que no hace**_

_**Otra cosa más que amarte**_

_**Pienso en ti día y noche**_

_**Y no se cómo olvidarte**_

…_**.**_

_**¡Cuántas veces he intentado**_

_**Enterrarte en mi memoria!**_

_**Y aunque diga ya no más,**_

_**Es otra vez la misma historia.**_

_**Porque este amor siempre sabe**_

_**Hacerme respirar profundo**_

_**Ya me trae por la izquierda**_

_**Y de pelea con el mundo…**_

…_**.**_

_**Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz**_

_**Si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre**_

_**Si pudiera arrancarme el corazón**_

_**Y esconderme para no sentirme**_

_**Nuevamente…**_

…_**.**_

_**Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,**_

_**Torpe, traste y testaruda,**_

_**Es todo lo que he sido**_

_**Por ti me he convertido**_

_**En una cosa que no hace**_

_**Otra cosa más que amarte**_

_**Pienso en ti día y noche**_

_**Y no se cómo olvidarte**_

…_**.**_

_**Ojerosa, flaca, fea, desgreñada,**_

_**Torpe, tonta, lenta, necia, desquiciada,**_

_**Completamente descontrolada.**_

_**Tú te das cuenta y no me dices nada**_

_**últimamente Se me ha vuelto**_

_**La cabeza un nido**_

_**Donde solamente tú tienes asilo**_

_**Y no me escuchas lo que te digo**_

_**¡Mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo!**_

…_**.**_

_**Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,**_

_**Torpe, traste y testaruda,**_

_**Es todo lo que he sido**_

_**Por ti me he convertido**_

_**En una cosa que no hace**_

_**Otra cosa más que amarte**_

_**Pienso en ti día y noche**_

_**Y no sé cómo olvidarte…**_

…_**.**_

Llegué a casa casi para la hora de la cena. Había alargado las horas en los talleres y en gimnasia, tanto como podía. Estaba exhausta. Tenía el cargo de capitana desde principio de año (si había elegido volley, porque a mi parecer, de todos los demás deportes era el más competitivo. El resto de los equipos de chicas en los otros, realmente apestaban, y danzas no era lo mío). La casa estaba tranquila y en silencio. Los carteles y globos de bienvenida que Bob y Miriam solían colgar en la puerta cada vez que venía Olga- que me fastidiaba Olga- esta vez, no estaban por razones obvias, había que "ocultar a la estrella". Tomé mi llave y abrí la puerta…

-Cita con el estilista a las cuatro… La sesión de fotos para la revista será a las siete…

-Y qué pasará con la entrevista al programa de mi muy querida amiga Charie?...- Conocía muy bien esa voz… Se me desdibujó el rostro… El pequeño polluelo había vuelto al nido, y allí estaba la fuente de mis problemas, y todo lo que me traería por consecuencia una visita de O L G A.

-Eso lo programé en la noche Baby. Los paparazzi publicaron una foto en la que arribas a Canadá, eso servirá de distracción por un tiempo, pero lo mejor será que te mantengas con perfil bajo hasta que se arreglen el resto de los compromisos…

-Le advertí a ese chico que no tomara el sendero por la avenida principal, de lo contrario reconocerían los autos de mi compañía…- Esa era la voz de papá y su interesantísima charla con el asesor de imagen de una de las actrices… Puf!... del momento. Bob había cerrado contrato con Nick… (Si la misma rata de alcantarilla, traicionera y manipuladora que casi nos cuesta la casa en la que vivimos), y habían expandido las sucursales de localizadores compartiendo las ganancias. El problema estaba en que el lugar donde hacían negocios, había sido declarado como parte del monumento histórico de la ciudad de Hillwood, cuando habíamos salvado al vecindario de las manos de ese despreciable corrupto de Scheck. O mejor dicho, mi amor, había salvado al vecindario de las manos de ese papanatas.

-Muy cierto Bob… Me encargaré de que el rumor de tu llegada no se difunda por los medios, querida… Hay que lograr mantener las cosas bajo el tapete…- La voz de la sabiduría resonaba en la sala… Mamá como buena conductora de un programa deplorable en el que hablaban constantemente de la vida ajena- y con un material igual de bajo que su contenido- daba consejos de algo que tarde o temprano, para el ego de Olga (vanagloriarse con los flashes) sucedería.

-Ya volví…- Dije haciendo el intento de subir las escaleras… Pero mi día de paz bien había llegado a su fin. La voz de papá ordenándome que bajara, y el rayito de sol, preparándose para ahogarme, se escuchaban…

-Niña, baja a saludar a tu hermana!... Qué es eso de entrar y pasar de largo Olga?...- Me reprochó y lo miré de lado con el entrecejo fruncido…

-Soy Helga, papá!...- Rayos! Antes pensaba que a Bob le gustaba bromear con ese temita de llamarme igual que a su hijita predilecta… Pero con el tiempo, más empecé a dudar si en verdad, sabía mi nombre…

-Helga? Eres tú?... Acércate hermanita! Déjame verte…- Respiré profundo y me preparé para retener el aire treinta segundos…

-Pero, si! Ahí estás!… Mírate! Eres toda una señorita!... Te extrañé! Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos! Lo siento si me emociono, pero… Estoy tan feliz de estar en casa!- Y me mordí la lengua al verla abrazarme con uno de esos ajustados trajes y hacer un berrinchito con su vocecita estruendosa…

-Hola Olga… Hola…- No sabía cómo se llamaba el sujeto que estaba mirándome como si mi imagen fuera el peor enemigo de cualquier pasarela sofisticada! Puaj! Pero creía reconocerlo… Si no me equivocaba, era uno de los ex asistentes de Johnny, el parásito ese que me había esclavizado como modelo infantil, una vez y había tenido su merecido! Jejeje!..

Logré librarme de la trampa mortal de los brazos de Olga, preparándome para toda la escenita que ya había presentido…- Nos vimos hace tres meses, cuando dijiste que regresarías recién para acción de gracias…- Noté que Bob y Miriam me miraban reprochando, así que agregué…- Qué alegría tenerte en casa…- Con un tono muy irónico por cierto y armando cada palabra forzosamente…

-No me obligues a castigarte de nuevo jovencita…! Quizás estos días que tu hermana esté en casa, te ayuden para corregirte y colocar todo esa holgazanería en algo bueno!...- Miré a Bob de pésima manera… Qué mala memoria que teníamos todos en esa sala!… Creí recordar, y no sé si me equivoco, que Olga había pasado a mi nivel de atención en casa, cuando había decidido abandonar su intachable carrera como maestra, para dedicarse a algo que no tenía futuro… Pero quizás solo fuese yo, y mi falta de recuerdos del año anterior…

-Helga, no te parece bonito lo que trajo Olga de su viaje por Florencia…? Es toda una obra de arte, le dará un toque de distinción a esta sala, y cada vez que la extrañemos, la sentiremos más cerca y junto a nosotros!...- Comentó Miriam y observé esa especie de estante amarillo de madera con recortes de tela sobre él… Deseé estar en casa de Phoebe más que nunca (había hablado con ella para ir a su casa y terminar el proyecto de historia, pero me había dicho que tenía planes).

-Traje algo para ti también hermanita bebé… Espero que te guste…- Abrí lo que parecía una especie de caja de zapatos… En un principio decidí darle una oportunidad y ver lo que había en el interior… Pero cuando vi el obsequio…

-Zapatos de ballet?...- Pregunté como si el solo pensarlo fuera ridículo… Asintió sonriendo con todo su encanto…

-Pienso que te verías adorable con ellos, y quizás pudieras probar hacer alguna actividad, además de escribir que te sale muy bien…- Lo tomé como una mala broma de alguien que parecía no tener idea sobre mis gustos o siquiera mi persona… Y en definitiva así era. Creo que sabía que me gustaba la poesía (por error el año anterior en el que Olga estuvo viviendo en casa, encontró un poema que había escrito cuando Arnold se fue… ¡Está de más aclarar que lo quemé después de que lo leyó, para que no quedaran pruebas tangibles! Y le hice jurar que jamás lo comentaría de nuevo, y por suerte accedió después de algunas forzosas insistencias).

-Nos vemos mañana Baby… Tienes que descansar y prepararte para todo lo que tenemos planeado…!...- Dijo la paleta de colores viviente…

-Lauren siempre me llama por mi nombre artístico mamá… Dice que es mejor que todos se acostumbren al sobrenombre que me conducirá a la cima… Después hablaremos sobre cómo quedará mi apellido…- La cara de Bob se desdibujó y no pude evitar sonreír… La agradable y ansiada visita se ponía interesante… Jejeje!...

-Llevas el apellido Pataki y es la marca de los triunfadores…! No quisiera enterarme de que lo cambiaste, inclusive para jugar un papel Olga… Eso no se discute…- Papá se mostraba inflexible y Olga y mamá observaron como otro sujeto rastrero del montón, se pegaba a la familia intentando obtener algún beneficio…

-Créame señor Pataki, el apellido es de lo más cheek… Y será una buena imagen y un juego de palabras muy atractivo y fresco para el gran boom que dará Olga en la gala del domingo…- Aseguró apretando esos finos y frígidos labios de baboso hablador! La cara de papá se suavizó un poco…

-Le gustaría quedarse a cenar señor Christophersen…?... Preparé una cena muy especial para la ocasión…- Anunció mamá y el sujeto sonrió junto con Olga…

-Buena idea! Y me pondrá al tanto de todos los que compiten con Olga y están en esa lista de nominados… Hay que estudiarlos uno por uno y ver qué posibilidades tenemos!...- Dijo papá caminando hacia la sala, mientras el tal Laureano tomaba su teléfono y ordenaba algo…

-Tengo que cuidar mi dieta más que nunca, no puedo aumentar de talla antes de la premiación! Lauren come solo comida Thai, y desde hace un tiempo yo también mami… Descuida, te encantará…!- Miriam lucía algo desanimaba, pero asintió al igual que Bob, y escuché a papá decir…"Coloca el pato en el horno Miriam, Big Bob necesita comida de verdad"…

Sin lugar a dudas y no exagero, fue la cena más larga y aburrida como ninguna otra. El ciclo de las charla se repetía una y otra vez… Sus obras de beneficencia, los lugares maravillosos y lejanos que había visitado, las grandes figuras que había conocido, etc. Todo se trató sobre la vida de Olga. ¿Qué podía esperar? Siempre había sido así, el resto solo nos limitábamos a ser buenos oyentes… Igual, aunque me hubieran dado la oportunidad, no hubiera dicho nada con respecto a mí, porque seguramente lo olvidarían al día siguiente.

Pero hubo algo que de toda esa habladuría, que mandó al demonio el buen día que había tenido gracias a ese hermoso sueño, que para mayor de mis torturas, solo tenía de vez en cuando (si soñar con Arnold siempre había sido muy poético, completamente romántico y exagerado como a mí me gustaba), sin embargo este sueño era tan real… Que era como vivir lo mismo más de una vez… Cuánto hubiese dado por volver a ese día, a esa selva, a ese momento!… Un beso. Daría hasta mi alma por un beso de mi ángel…! Cómo soñaba despierta inclusive, con que todo aquello se repitiera algún día!… Que me amara otra vez. Que volviéramos a estar juntos y con la seguridad de que nunca más, nada lo apartaría de mi lado, llevándolo muy lejos… Cuánto me equivocaba al respecto! Porque pronto volvería a suceder...

-Mandé tu esmoquin a la tintorería cielo… Hay que recogerlo mañana…- Aseguró mamá, y el tal Lauren o como se llamara, rodó los ojos… Yo por mi parte me ahogué…

-Mastica antes de tragar Olga… Recuerda los modales de visitas que te enseñé…- Me recriminó Bob apuntándome con el tenedor y llenándose la boca con puré de patatas y algo que salía de esas cajas que había encargado mi peor pesadilla…

-**Esmoquin?...-** Pregunté como si me estuviera enterando una parte de la película que me había perdido…- Para qué necesita esmoquin Miriam?...- Volví a reiterar, notando como era la única en la mesa que desconocía los planes de la familia…

-No seas tontita!... Cómo para qué…?... Para asistir al evento!… Mañana tú y yo iremos de compras y elegirás algo lindo que vaya contigo bella damita…- Me dijo la gota de miel que se volvía a prender de mi brazo… Evento?... No estarían pensando en viajar fuera de la ciudad o si?...

-P-Pero… Yo tengo ropa!...- Aclaré primero indignada por lo que me acababa de enterar…- Y además… Creía que era algo estrictamente laboral Olga! Tú misma dijiste que tenías solo entradas para ti y la gente que…

-No podría recibir ningún premio sin mamá, papá y tú allí conmigo Helga…- Dijo mientras lograba convencer a papá bajo su hechizo de polvo de hadas!... Hay no…! No podía ser! Yo no quería irme a ningún lugar… Hacía menos de cuatro meses que había vuelto a ver a Arnold después de estar lejos prácticamente un año, ¿y ahora tenía que separarme de él de nuevo?... No era justo!... Y además, no me tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo!...

-Está dicho entonces!… Mañana regresa temprano Helga… Iremos al centro comercial… Tenía pensado que tal vez debería rizarme el cabello para la ocasión!...- Dijo Miriam y bufé cruzándome de brazos!... Estaba tan molesta! Si al menos hubieran preguntado si tenía algo que hacer…!...

-Y qué hay de la escuela?... No puedo faltar, estamos en etapa de exámenes!...- Si eso! La idea era brillante…! No podían llevarme con ellos, porque tenía que asistir a clases…

-Hablaré con tu director mañana, tienes que decirme en que año estás… Te ausentarás por una semana, ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte al día, Olga a tu edad siempre lo consiguió…- Agregó Bob y apreté los puños…Demonios!... Tenía que hacer algo, no podía irme de Hillwood!... Tenía que hablar con Phoebe, quizás a ella si se le ocurriera algo!...

Terminada la cena, y después de que ese detestable sujeto se fuera, subí a mi cuarto. Tomé el teléfono exasperada y disqué a su casa… Me atendió su mamá, y me dijo que Phoebe había salido con unos amigos y que todavía no había regresado. Colgué el teléfono pensando, meditando. Si no me equivocaba, me había dicho que practicaría esgrima con su padre por la tarde.

Estaba inquieta, no sabía qué hacer. Una semana. Quizás exageraba, pero había dejado de ver a Arnold por un año y cuando había cruzado el estado para encontrarlo, allí estaba… En otra escuela, con otra gente, y con… Ladeé la cabeza. Todavía ese recuerdo lograba amargarme bastante. Y a pesar de que ya habíamos hablado esa tarde, después de unas semanas desde su regreso, no le había dicho toda la verdad.

_Flashbaack…_

_-__**Me voy Miriam!... Estaré en el campo de la escuela!...-**__ Grité colocándome la chaqueta, y dispuesta a salir a caminar por cualquier lugar… Quizás iría a jugar con el par de atarantados por el campo, es decir, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Gabe y el resto… Pero… Estaba muy molesta hacía varios días, y algo nostálgica también. Arnold finalmente había regresado, y lo había odiado desde que lo había echo._

_-Qué te diviertas quer…- Pegué un portazo sin llegar a alejarme demasiado… No esperaba a la persona que tenía en frente._

_-Arnold?...- Estaba sentado en las escaleras del pórtico de mi casa… No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero hacía algo de frío y estaba bastante sonrojado…_

_-Hola…- Me saludó poniéndose de pie y mirándome como intentando decir algo…- Tenemos que hablar... ¿No te parece?- Me preguntó y me crucé de brazos intentando hacerme la idea de que no podía saltar encima de él y abrazarlo y besarlo con todo lo que tenía…_

_-¿Para qué…?. Ahora tienes a tus nuevos amigos. Vete con ellos, si es que eres tan miserable aquí…- Por ilógico que sonara, me dolían más a mí cada palabra hiriente que le profería… Me miró con algo de molestia y dibujando una mueca…_

_-No me fui porque fuera infeliz aquí… Lo hice porque quería estar con mis padres y lo sabes. Mis amigos de verdad están en esta ciudad, incluyéndote. Te eché de menos…- Eso último me ganó por completo… El enojo pasó como por arte de magia. Lo necesitaba demasiado, y no quería volver a perderlo…_

_-Yo también…- Respondí notando que me miraba con algo de asombro, pero con una sonrisa…_

_-Ya no quiero pelear… Es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que llegué. Y en realidad… Esperaba que con el tiempo, y el hecho de tener espacio para nosotros, lográramos llevarnos mejor. Que pudiéramos crecer. Tuvimos muchos momentos tormentosos antes de que me marchara… No quiero volver a repetirlo… Pensé en nosotros todo el tiempo.- Me explicó y me estalló el corazón… Sin embargo, tenía el orgullo herido y me sentía como si nunca hubiera tomado lo nuestro enserio… Como si nunca me hubiera tomado enserio. Y que quizás, lo que sentía por mí, no pasaba de un simple flechazo al igual que los otros tantos…_

_-No fue lo mismo que vi cuando fui a visitarte, Tarzán…- Comenté y se asombró de repente… Así era, lo había buscado con insistencia y me había marchado a su encuentro el día que ya no aguanté más, harta de extrañarlo tanto…_

_-Fuiste a visitarme?...- Me preguntó incrédulo de lo que oía…- Cuándo si se puede saber?...- Se oía algo indignado y quizás no me creía… Resoplé negando y desviando la mirada…_

_-El día de tu cumpleaños estuve en California con Bob, Miriam y Olga de vacaciones… Quería verte, necesitaba decirte tantas cosas. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando te esperé a la salida de la escuela, y te vi salir de la mano con una tonta…- Expliqué una de las razones por las que quizás, lo había tratado como a un completo extraño ni bien lo vi de nuevo en Hillwood… Él se quedó mirándome y no dijo nada… Me mordí los labios. Si bien ya no estábamos juntos un tiempo antes de que él se fuera inclusive, no podía evitar sentirme traicionada y muerta de celos…_

_-Por qué no respondiste ninguna de mis cartas?... Pensé que ya no te importaba…- Ese repentino cambio de tema me incomodó y me tensó a la vez… Porque si bien lo detestaba más que nunca ni bien puso un pie en Hillwood, y me prometí olvidarlo aunque tuviera que arrancarme el corazón… Sabía que también había sido mi culpa, la distancia tan grande que existió entre nosotros…_

_-__**Ese no es el tema del que estamos hablando cabeza de balón!...- **__Dije inflexible y acercándome un poco…- No te costó mucho enamorarte otra vez, no?...- Solo clavó sus ojos en los míos y se acercó unos pasos…_

_-Si quieres a alguien y no se lo dices, no se entera…- Me dijo mirándome, como si me reclamara por mi silencio todos esos meses…- Intenté olvidar lo nuestro, lo admito. Intenté olvidar que te quería… No puedo. Te quiero demasiado… No fue fácil este tiempo lejos de ti Helga, lejos de las personas a las que quiero, mis amigos, mis abuelos… Podría haberme quedado en California un tiempo más, pero no lo hice… Mamá y papá sabían que extrañaba demasiado a pesar de haber hecho nuevos amigos, y consideraron la opción de regresar… Pero el principal motivo por el que volví, y volvería una y otra vez… Fuiste tú…- Estaba muy enfadada, demasiado… Pero conmigo misma, porque no soporte el impulso y lo besé con fuerza tomándolo completamente por sorpresa… Estuvimos abrazados unos momentos hasta que dijo…_

_-Te extrañé y te amo… Pero no quiero volver a donde estábamos. Así que necesito saber, ¿estás lista para formalizar nuestra relación…? No quiero ocultarme más Helga, como si fuéramos dos fugitivos que están cometiendo un delito por quererse tanto… Ni tampoco quiero ser un rehén, si sabes a lo que me refiero…- Me miró como si fuera obvio lo que decía… Yo asentí…Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos y me aparté unos pasos hacia atrás… Sabía que tarde o temprano hablaríamos del tema, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto… No me sentía segura. Otra vez estaba vulnerable, inmadura e infantil frente a él… Suspiró notando mi repentino cambio de gesto…_

_-Antes solo era por cuestión de cobardía… Tenía miedo… M-Miedo de que… Nos vieran juntos y cuando se burlaran de ti, decidieras alejarte… Ahora es diferente. Me lastimó mucho verte con alguien más, Arnold. No va a ser tan fácil que pueda confiar en ti de nuevo… Necesito tiempo, y… No es justo que te lo pida otra vez. Ya me esperaste en otras oportunidades… Te entiendo si no quieres…- Sentía que el cielo se derrumbaba ante la sola idea de que pudiera decir que no… Que se había agotado de mis temores, de mis inseguridades…_

_-Te esperaré lo que haga falta…. Intentemos ir despacio, y ver cómo resulta esta vez. ¿Amigos?...- Y sentí que me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando se acercó a mi y con una sonrisa me extendió la mano, prometiendo que me esperaría…_

_-Amigos…- Lo besé otra vez, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco… Me reí al notar que le faltaba el aire, en su intento por corresponderme…_

_-Creí que iríamos despacio…- Dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el campo de la preparatoria…_

_-Y así va a ser… Solo fue el calor del momento…- Respondí con una sonrisa de lado, y empujándolo un poco… Una de las tardes más hermosas que compartí con Arnold, aunque tuviéramos que seguir aparentando que nada había entre nosotros dos… Pero había y mucho… Un pacto de amor._

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

…**..**

Al día siguiente en la escuela estaba más que furiosa… No había podido dormir. Tenía mis motivos para estar de pésimo humor y eran así de respetables. Era mi vida, y no quería tener que abandonarla toda una semana, solo para asistir a una estúpida gala de premiación y tener que acompañar a Olga a cada maldito evento y lugar… Sin embargo, siempre había un gusano que lograba alterarme más de la cuenta…

-Ah… Hola H-Helga… Cómo estás?- Intenté serenarme… Brian no tenia la culpa de lo que me pasaba… Pero aún así, ¡el sonido constante de su jadeo cerca de mí me sacaba de quicio!…

-Hola Brian… Todo está arrugado, a un lado y deplorable… Te agradecería que por hoy mantuvieras tu distancia y evitaras acercarte tanto…- Le expliqué dejando muestras claras de que ese no era el día de provocar a la fiera… Me contuve. Sabía cuál era el motivo de su proximidad, y también sabía que no desistía de sus intenciones, por más de que en varias ocasiones había dejado en claro que no me molestaba su compañía, pero que no sentía lo mismo. Solo sonrió…

-Te vi en la tele ayer… Ahhh…- Rodé los ojos… No quería descontrolarme, ¿pero tenía que respirar en mi oído?…

-Si… Como sea, nos vemos adentro…- Estaba por hacerme a un lado, cuando lo sentí respirar de nuevo… **Al diablo el autocontrol!...**

**Plafffff!...**

-Brian… ¿Estás bien?...- Genial! Simplemente genial!... Había golpeado a Brainy justo cuando Arnold y el grupo de atolondrados se dirigía al salón… Se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse, y yo tomé aire… No estaba anotando muchos puntos a favor con Arnold últimamente y me miraba muy decepcionado… Vi al cabello métrico ladear la cabeza y decirle algo en el oído… Me mordí los labios… Rayos!...

-Mmmm… Si…- Dijo acomodándose las gafas y disculpándose por haberme molestado… Lo curioso es, que a veces pensaba que en realidad, le gustaba que lo golpeara en medio del rostro… Me apoyé contra mi casillero y escuché sus disculpas…- Lo siento Helga… Solo quería preguntarte qué había sucedido para que estuvieras tan enojada…- Arnold me miró de reojo, insistiendo en que me disculpara por haberle bajado los dientes prácticamente…

-Lo lamento Brainy… Soy yo la que se disculpa… Creo que me excedí un poco…- Si con un poco mencionaba el hecho de dejarlo con los ojos desorbitados, si lo admito, me había desbandado bastante…

Tomé mis libros y caminé al salón… Arnold me siguió con su amplio sermón como siempre… No tenía ganas de que me corrigieran hoy, incluso si era porque estaría alejada de él por una semana, estaba igual de furiosa con el mundo…

-Por qué lo golpeaste?...- Sentí que me preguntaba mientras caminaba a mi lado… Ladeé la cabeza y lo miré…

-Qué harías si alguien se parara detrás de ti, a respirar cada vez que puede Arnoldo?...- Enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros…

-Brian es así desde que éramos pequeños Helga!... No es excusa para pegarle a alguien… - Mencionó sentándose delante de mí y volteando a verme… Rodé los ojos recostándome en mi asiento…

-Nunca te pones en mi lugar… Lo olvidaba!... Siempre soy la villana de la serie!…- Me molestó bastante cuando lo vi medio sonreír por lo que había dicho… No estaba siendo graciosa!... Sin embargo insistió…

-No está bien descargar la ira que tienes por tus propios problemas, con alguien más… Puedes ser amable y no por eso ser débil… Sigues siendo fuerte y valiente, eso no cambiará…- ¿Por qué diantres tiene que conocerme tan bien, que con una maldita frase tonta de ese estilo, caigo rendida a sus pies?... Sentí una punzada en el pecho, y me encogí de hombros mirando hacia otro lado cuando me preguntó el por qué de mi molestia… Le expliqué muy por encima el motivo del asunto (omitiendo claro, que odiaba todo ese tema de acompañar a Olga, porque eso significaría separarme de él, otra vez)…

-Por qué no darle una oportunidad a este viaje?... Vamos!... No todos los días das un paseo de ese estilo… Y además podrías afianzar tu relación con tu familia, el hecho de estar todos juntos un tiempo quizás logre unirlos…- Me miró como esperando mi respuesta… Reí con ironía… No, Arnold no cambiaba más y quizás era eso lo que yo deseaba… Que sorpresa me llevaría cuando volviera!

-El buen Arnold! Lo olvidaba!... Siempre tan optimista y crédulo como siempre!... De qué hablas cabeza de balón?... La sola idea me enferma! Tantas charlas de seguro vacías y superficiales con gente que ni siquiera conozco y con la que no me interesa hablar!…- Protesté escuchando el sonido que indicaba que el odioso viejo Nicholas Harper había llegado… Rodé los ojos… Lo que me faltaba!...

-Y por qué no hacerlo?... Quizás descubras cosas de ese mundo que te llamen la atención! No está mal intentarlo Helga, tener fe en las personas… Te sorprenderías lo que descubres cuando escuchas un poco… Una vez me sucedió y de quien menos lo esperaba… -Si bien sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí, no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada… Siempre pensé que Arnold me conocía en el fondo y que sabía que toda esa frase de que lo odiaba, no era nada más que un disfraz… Levanté los ojos escondiendo la sonrisa de lunática cuando me dijo…-Pero de quien más lo deseaba…

Lo odio! Lo odio!... Hace y deshace conmigo como quiere!... De todos los insultos, agresiones y chistes mal intencionados que puedo hacer, simplemente lo transforma en algo maduro y dulcemente tranquilizante de ese estilo…

Sonreí un poco conteniéndome…- Llegó el viejo amargado de Harper… Será mejor que me siente erguida, me clausure el habla y mire al frente… Estoy en su lista negra, y será mejor que no lo empeore…- Arnold ladeó la cabeza mirándome…

-Exageras… Vamos! Nunca te ha llamado la atención más de una vez!...- Sonreí de lado pensando completamente lo contrario, y dejando volar la mente en otro asunto…

Él volteó hacia delante al escuchar el portafolio del amargado de Harper sobre la mesa…

Me mordí los labios… Mi amor y yo habíamos acordado llevar las cosas de a poco, e intentar no tropezar otra vez… (La última ocasión, éramos muy niños y quizás eso había influido, contando que lo arruiné todo y que él también tuvo su parte) Aunque, iba a tener que cuidar su integridad física, porque ya prácticamente no podía contenerme!… Si bien sabía que nuestra relación era así, o podíamos llevarnos bárbaro o simplemente chocábamos con fuerza, quería que esta vez, todo saliera perfecto. Y todavía no estaba lista para cumplir la promesa que había hecho… Y la que lograría enfurecerlo tanto, cuando volviera después del viaje a Hollywood, al pensar que yo la había roto.

Después de unos instantes, Arnold se levantó y se sentó al lado del sujeto con el peinado elevado, cuando estábamos repasando una guía de historia. Le hice un gesto a Phoebe de que se acercara, pero estaba conversando con el grupo de "cerebritos" del aula. No tenía ganas de acercarme, me aburrían muchísimo. Bufé. Sin embargo Lila estaba sola y le sonreí de lado, acercándome… La noté muy distraída…

-Pataki… Tiene algo para decir sobre la guerra fría?...- Esa es la razón por la que digo que el sujeto simplemente me odia!… Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos, la mayoría repasaba y trabajaba en la guía. Y de todo el montón me llamaba la atención justo a mí…! Inclusive la bola de perdedores en general, estaban hablando de cualquier otro tema y de uno que me tenía más que harta… Lo grandioso y distinto que era el Club Wallace!... Parecía que todo el mundo se había conocido allí!… Las superficiales y los cabezas huecas de la escuela iban cada semana y así eran las notas que tenían… Creo que los del décimo grado se habían mudado a la escuela en el verano para poder pasar las materias reprobadas…

Negué con la cabeza sentándome al lado de Lila. Hoy no era un buen día y ya tenía más que ganas de contestarle al sujeto que dominaba tan equilibradamente la justicia en la clase… Phoebe me miró pacíficamente a lo lejos para que no lo hiciera. Suspiré… PACIENCIA, me dije. Paciencia Helga, paciencia…

-Entonces no busque llamar más la atención, y tome asiento…- Fue lo que dijo el canoso y serio dictador…

-Sucede algo?... Además de que la vida es un adefesio y tenernos que estar encerrados aquí…?- Le comenté a Lila sonriendo con ironía, pero me asombré bastante cuando solo negó y tomó sus cosas…

-No me pareció correcto lo que hiciste hoy Helga… Brian no merecía ese trato… Pero siempre reacciones mal!... Lo mejor será que me cambie de asiento para que puedas calmarte un poco…- Ah bueno!... Vamos! Esto si que era una patada en el hígado de todos los ángulos!... Se movió junto con Jennifer Sanders… Ash!... Ya le había pedido disculpas a Brainy… Cuál era su problema?...

La clase pasó sin otros exabruptos y con el viejo Harper criticándome cada mueca… Hice una bola de papel y se la lancé a Arnold con mucha fuerza en verdad… Se tensó un poco y se tocó el cuello con dolor… Me miró y fruncí el entrecejo diciéndole…" Te lo dije"…

En el papel había hecho un dibujo de Harper con algunas frases graciosas… Lo vi sonreír y ponerse de pie y marcharse a la cafetería…

…

Salí del aula y noté que Phoebe me esperaba en la puerta.

-La charla cultural se extendió bastante, ¿no?...- Indagué con sarcasmo y solo se encogió de hombros…

-Participaré de la competencia de cálculo el viernes de la semana que viene… Se oye interesante y el grupo está bien formado.- Sonreí de lado y asentí…

-Y seguro ganarán… Por eso te quieren en el equipo Phoebe! Es una táctica!... Saben que contigo allí la victoria está asegurada… -Afirmé y Phoebe solo cambió el tema…

-Qué tal tu día?... Olga volvió a casa?...- La miré como si solo preguntarlo estuviera de más…

-Mucho peor… Además, ahora que lo pienso, te llamé a casa anoche… Dónde estabas?... Tu mamá me dijo que saliste con unos amigos. ¿Con quién si se puede saber?...- Solo la vi sonrojarse un poco… Después respondió…

-Estaba preparándome para la competencia. Nos reunimos en casa de Mathew…- Asentí sin comprender todo ese misterio por un simple concurso… Sin embargo, lo cierto era que últimamente Phoebe pasaba demasiado tiempo con el grupito de avanzada, y ese pelinegro de Mathew se creía Einstein llevando la calculadora debajo del brazo hacia todos lados…

-Qué fue lo que sucedió?...- Insinuó y tomé aire para todo lo que tenía planeado descargar… Phoebe me miró subiendo las cejas…

-**Olga convenció a Bob y Miriam que teníamos que acompañarla a esa estúpida cena, y ni si quiera preguntaron si tengo cosas que hacer o si quería ir!... Estaremos casi toda una semana yendo y viniendo! Y de hecho ese no es el verdadero problema, lo que en verdad me da rabia es el hecho de tener que alejarme de Arn…- **Me congelé en ese instante y me rocé la parte de atrás del cuello con nervios…

-**Separarme de todo lo que tengo que hacer aquí!...-** Reafirmé esperando convencerla… Solo suspiró un poco con una sonrisa…

-Es poco tiempo Helga… Una semana. Será divertido. A mi me gustaría conocer los bosques Hollywood…

Estaba por replicar, cuando la vi hacer un alto, algo alarmada y apurarse…

-Lo había olvidado!... Con respecto a la clase de ciencias de ayer…- Dijo dudando entre si decirlo o no. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara… Tomó aire…

-Qué con eso?...- Insistí bajando el tono de la voz para hablar de manera confidencial… Podían oírnos…

-Todo está bien?... La zona estuvo despejada?...- Indagué de nuevo, conociendo esa carita de pésimas noticas de Phoebe…

-En realidad... Tenemos que entregar un trabajo en grupos, y nos sentamos por orden alfabético… - Abría los ojos al máximo y Phoebe se tapó los oídos…

-**Qué?...-** Casi grité cayendo en la cuenta…- **Cuándo entregarán el maldito trabajo?...-** Pregunté sabiendo que si estaban sentados por apellidos… Entonces Arnold sería compañero de Jennifer Sanders.

-En una semana…- La respuesta fue peor… Pero aunque el destino así lo quisiera, no despegaría mis pies de Washington ni loca!...

-No puedo irme!… Tenemos que pensar en algo Phoebe, no puedo dejar a Arnold solo toda una semana con la resbalosa oportunista esa que se derrite prácticamente cada vez que lo ve!... Por qué diablos tenía que abandonar el taller de ciencias?... Si me hubiera quedado podría vigilarlo personalmente…- Mencioné apretando mi puño y chocándolo entre la palma de mi mano… Phoebe pensó unos instantes…

-Qué vas a hacer?...

-**Tengo que convencer al director de que le niegue el permiso de una semana a Bob!...-** Exclamé corriendo hacia la dirección y rezando para que papá todavía no estuviera allí…

…

-Necesito hablar con el director! Es urgente!...- Prácticamente supliqué en la puerta de la dirección, donde la secretaria de unas doscientos kilos y labios rojos me dijo…

-Ahora mismo está ocupado linda… Puedes esperarlo allí…- Me señaló los asientos de espera… Me mordí los labios… Probablemente papá ya estuviera convenciéndolo…

-Rayos!...

-Ah ah ah… Nada de insultos en la oficina del director Willson…- Me señaló un cartel en donde se leía "La felicidad y la armonía reinarán en mi hogar y bla, bla, bla"…

-Y como le decía… Estaremos más de gustosos de organizarle un homenaje cuando regrese…- Escuché la voz de ese hombre con peluquín (se notaba a leguas que lo era, parecía una zorrino muerto, sometido a ser llevado), corbata y traje. El director Willson le hablaba a alguien…

-Y tendremos que exponer más de un premio, Olga ganó cada concurso de la ciudad y ahora va por todo...- Conocía la voz del orgullo paternal en persona por una de sus hijas, un momento… ¿Acaso tiene más de una?, en fin.

-Helga… Qué casualidad!... Precisamente estaba conversando con tu padre, y me decía que van a salir de la ciudad por una semana para acompañar a Olga Pataki a su premiación… Saluden a Olga de mi parte! Una de las mejores alumnas que esta escuela haya tenido…- Ambos se saludaron y yo sentía que el mundo se me derrumbaba al ver a Jennifer Sanders, preguntarle a la secretaria dónde estaban los trapeadores, porque alguien en la cafetería había volcado todo su almuerzo… Suspiré imaginando que le dolería la cabeza de lo profundo que la miré. Respondió saludándome con la mano.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños… El mejor sueño lo había tenido el día anterior, pero ahora la pesadilla había comenzado.

…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!... Parece que Helga se va, nomás!... Qué sucederá cuando lo haga?... Y qué pasará con Phoebe que está tan rara?... Y qué hay de Lila? Ahí ya es muy obvio, no?... Jajaja!... Nos vemos pronto! Suerte!_


	4. Una sorpresa inesperada

_Stars_

_**(Estrellas)**_

…

_Anyone who ever held you,_

_**Cualquiera que te haya abrazado,**_

_Would tell you the way I'm feeling._

_**Te diría lo que siento en este momento.**_

_Anyone who ever wanted you,_

_**Cualquiera que te haya deseado,**_

_Would try to tell you what I feel inside._

_**Intentaría decirte lo que siento por dentro.**_

_The only thing I ever wanted,_

_**Lo único que siempre he querido,**_

_Was the feeling that you ain't faking._

_**Fue sentir que no estabas fingiendo.**_

_The only one you ever thought about_

_**El único en el que siempre has pensado**_

_Wait a minute, can't you see that I…?_

_**Espera un minuto, ¿no puedes ver que yo…?**_

…

_I wanna fall from the stars,_

_**Quiero caer desde las estrellas, **_

_Straight into your arms._

_**Directo en tus brazos.**_

_I, I feel you_

_**Yo, te siento**_

_I hope you comprehend…_

_**Espero que comprendas…**_

…

_For the man who tried to hurt you,_

_**El hombre que intentó herirte,**_

_He's explaining the way I'm feeling._

_**Está explicando cómo me siento.**_

_For all the jealousy I caused you,_

_**Porque todos los celos que te causé,**_

_States the reason why I'm trying to hide._

_**Exponen la razón por la que intento ocultarme.**_

_As for all the things you taught me,_

_**Y por todas las cosas que me enseñaste,**_

_It sends my future into clearer dimensions,_

_**Que envía mi futuro a dimensiones más claras**_

_You'll never know how much you hurt me._

_**Nunca sabrás cuánto me heriste.**_

_Stay a minute, can't you see that I?_

_**Quédate un minuto, ¿no puedes ver que yo...?**_

…

_I wanna fall from the stars,_

_**Quiero caer desde las estrellas, **_

_Straight into your arms._

_**Directo en tus brazos.**_

_I, I feel you_

_**Yo, te siento**_

_I hope you comprehend…_

_**Espero que comprendas…**_

…

_Too many hearts are broken,_

_**Demasiados corazones están rotos,**_

_A lover's promise never came with a "maybe"._

_**La promesa de un amante no viene con un "quizá".**_

_So many words are left unspoken_

_**Tantas palabras han quedado sin decir**_

_The silent voices are driving me crazy._

_**Las voces silenciosas me están volviendo loco.**_

_As for all the pain you caused me,_

_**Por todo el dolor que me causaste,**_

_Making up could never be your intention._

_**Nunca sería tu intención compensarme.**_

_You'll never know how much you hurt me_

_**Nunca sabrás lo mucho que me heriste**_

_Stay, can't you see that I?_

_**Quédate, ¿no puedes ver que yo...?**_

…

_I wanna fall from the stars_

_**Quiero caer desde las estrellas **_

_Straight into your arms_

_**Directo en tus brazos**_

_I, I feel you_

_**Yo, te siento**_

_I hope you comprehend…_

_**Espero que comprendas…**_

…

**Una sorpresa inesperada**

Estaba ayudando a Gerald con su lección de Historia. En estos días estaba un poco distraído, y yo sabía muy bien porqué…

-No estudiaste de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?- Le pregunté notando como se rozaba la parte de atrás del cuello y hacía un gesto con la boca.

-Ahhh… ¿Por qué voy a mentirte viejo?. No, no lo hice.- Admitió recostándose en su asiento y ladeé la cabeza.

-Así esto no irá a ninguna parte… ¿Cómo te fue ayer? Imagino que si no leíste el libro, fue porque llegaste demasiado tarde…- Comenté notando la cara de "me atrapaste" que dibujaba…

-Aceptó salir después de un tiempo… Las cosas se están dando bastante bien y creo que empiezo a agradarle de nuevo…- Sonreí. En lo que respectaba a mi parecer, Gerald jamás había dejado de agradarle a Phoebe… Siempre se habían llevado bien. Claro que si bien su relación siempre se había mantenido en la clandestinidad, al igual que la mía con Helga, jamás habían tenido tantas complicaciones como nosotros. No eran novios, solían salir de vez en cuando a mirar una película o a caminar… Pero lo cierto era que Gerald estaba buscando la forma de pedirle que si lo fueran…

Escuché el suspiro de alivio de mi amigo cuando el timbre sonó… Se había salvado.

-Eso se llama ser un sujeto con suerte…- Mencioné sonriendo, pero al levantarme, sentí que algo me golpeó con fuerza en el cuello… Ouuuchhhh! Eso había dolido!... Me molestó un poco, pero cuando me di vuelta ya sabía que esperar. Observé a Helga mover los labios y abrí el papel que estaba abollado. Era un dibujo del maestro Harper… Reí un poco ladeando la cabeza.

-Y eso se llama ser un sujeto pegado a la mala suerte, que tiene nombre y apellido…- Miré a Gerald rodando los ojos y colocándome la guitarra al hombro, después de eso teníamos taller de música. Mi mejor amigo, Phoebe y quizás Lila eran los únicos que sabían acerca de mi relación con Helga. Pensaba que Lila estaba al tanto porque cuando volví de California, para mi asombro y alegría, parecía que se llevaban bien. Aunque en ese tiempo, a mi Helga me mostrara solo los dientes prácticamente.

Arrojé el dibujo en el cesto, sin saber cuánto me arrepentiría después…

Encontré a los chicos cerca de las pizarras donde ya se anunciaba la fiesta del viernes. El evento del club Wallace era un tema constante y casi permanente por todos los pasillos.

-Ya le avisé a mis padres que saldría el viernes, así no podrán enviarme a hacer ningún encargo…- Dijo Stinky y miré la cartelera. Todas las veces que habíamos pasado cerca, el lugar parecía ser enorme.

-Escuchen al bebé pedir permiso para salir… Yo no tengo que avisar nada, simplemente saldré y ya!...- Seguramente era lo primero que Harold había hecho al llegar a casa, pedir permiso.

-Tienen suerte de no tener una hermana entrometida que revisa sus cosas!… Timberly encontró los avisos en mi cuarto y me suplicó que la llevara… Toda la noche fue lo mismo.- Protestó Gerald y sonreí. Quizás tenía un poco más de paciencia que él, pero lo cierto era que Melanie todavía era muy pequeña y obviamente no discutía con ella.

-Ahí viene el chico enamorado…- Suspiró Stinky y vi a Sid acercarse a nosotros con un montón de anuncios del viernes.

-Qué está haciendo exactamente?...- Preguntó Lorenzo viendo lo mismo que nosotros. Sid los repartía a todo el que pasaba.

-Le dijo a Paola que él mismo se encargaría de que no faltara nadie a su fiesta. A penas le sonrió y las chicas de décimo le entregaron los panfletos. Se ofreció a repartirlos.- Dijo Gabe observándolo al igual que nosotros sin poder creerlo…

-Enamorarse es para los débiles… Eso no me pasará nunca…- Dijo Harold tomando algo de su casillero…

-Yo lo hago todo el tiempo… Cada bella señorita que pasa se lleva mi corazón…- Dijo Stinky suspirando y colocando su mano en el pecho… Harold se rió…

-Eso es porque eres un flojo Stinky!... Yo no caigo por nadie, salgo y jamás me pasa nada…- Gerald y yo nos reímos con sorna… Si, si! Claro…

-Deberían aprender de Arnold que es un sujeto con estabilidad… Está de novio desde ayer…- Todo a mi alrededor fue un estallar de carcajadas y silbidos… Enarqué una ceja mirando a Gabe… Y Gerald se ahogó codeándome un poco… "Te descubrieron. Prepárate"…- Lo escuché decirme y lo miré de lado…

-Bien Arnold… Suéltalo… Quién es la joven afortunada?...- Me preguntó Stinky y negué con la cabeza…

-O la que le da su fortuna…- Dijo Harold y resoplé…

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…- Dijo Lorenzo mirando a Harold y levanté las manos…

-No estoy saliendo con nadie…- Aclaré, pero vi a Gabe sonreír y mirarme….

-Cómo que no?... Lo tuyo con Jennifer Sanders ya no pasa desapercibido. Se veían hablando y riendo muy a gusto en la clase del viejo reprimido de Frank...- Mencionó como si fuera obvio, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad…

-No le veo nada de malo… Quizás sea alguien que si quiera estar contigo sin esconderse…- Miré a Gerald de muy mala manera y sonrió… Era mejor aclarar todo antes que el rumor creciera más…

-Solo somos amigos. De hecho, ayer fue la primera vez que conversamos acerca de cada uno, nunca había hablado enserio con ella…- Expliqué notando como me miraba Gabe con una sonrisa…

-Por algo se empieza…- Me dijo Lorenzo y suspiré…- No está nada mal, tienes buenos gustos…- Me felicitó y miré a Gerald que se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba con una sonrisa de lado…

-Sin ofender Arnold… Pero me parece una flor. Yo desearía que fuera mi novia algún día, pero no soy una monada así que esas ilusiones se me esfuman… Eres un chico con suerte. Naciste con un cuchillo de plata bajo el brazo…- Recitó Stinky y Sid se acercó a nosotros…

-¿Cómo marchan las cosas Romeo?... ¿Paola te saludó?...- Preguntó Harold pestañando y haciendo un gesto con la mano… Sid no se inmutó, todo lo contrario… Nos repartió los panfletos a cada uno insistiendo en que fuéramos…

-Sid!... Ya habíamos acordado ir…- Dijo Gerald y yo lo miré acercarse a mí…

-Arnold… Necesito tu ayuda!... Siento que nos estamos conociendo, y estoy un paso más cerca, pero cuando tengo que hablarle no sé qué decirle…- Me dijo a mi, y Gerald me miró enarcando una ceja…

Gabe rió…

-Si un paso más cerca, es que te den la hora… Espera un minuto…- Se acercó a una chica que debería ser de último año, pero ella ni quiera lo escuchó… Siguió caminando. Nos reímos…

-Sid… Lo estás pensando demasiado. Escucha, solo tienes que tomar aire, decir algún chiste y por nada del mundo comenzar a tartamudear, gran error!...- Mencionó Gerald abrazándolo un poco por los hombros para que prestara atención, cosa que no hacía muy seguido hacía tiempo.- Háblale de algo que le agrade, busca cosas que tengan en común… Y créeme no mientas tanto, pero tampoco te dejes tan al descubierto.

-Oh… Comprendo, hay que guardar el misterio, no?.- Le dijo confidencial y Gerald rodó los ojos mirándome.

-Si… Digamos que es eso.

-Iremos a la fiesta del viernes. La verás allí, te ayudaremos. -Aseguré notando como la mayoría de los presentes se aclaraba la garganta y silbaba mirando hacia otro lado… Corregí- O al menos yo, te ayudaré. Podrás hablar con ella…

-Cómo averiguo las cosas que le gustan?...-Me preguntó entonces…Gerald yo nos miramos… Estaba esa pequeña parte… Miramos a Gabe…

-Hey! Solo sé lo básico… No soy un diario íntimo…- Negó desviando la atención… Suspiré. Ninguno quería meterse en problemas con los de décimo grado, y sobre todo si Wolfgang estaba interesado en la chica en cuestión.

Lo pensé unos instantes… Paola Wallace. Teníamos que hallar la forma de saber acerca de su vida, sus gustos, sus preferencias. Tenía que haber alguna manera…

Miré alrededor pensando, buscando… Cuando una charla cerca de uno de los casilleros, nos dio la solución… Gerald me hizo un gesto de que mirara sobre mi hombro…

-No Nadinne… No, no, y no… No puedes ir con ese atuendo, recuerda que esta no es cualquier fiesta. Si te van a ver conmigo, entonces hay que hacer algunos arreglos…

-Pero Rhonda, no le veo nada de malo a mi vestido con tirantes… Es mi favorito!... Qué otra cosa voy a ponerme si no?...

-Ya pensaremos en algo… Tengo que ayudar a Paola a elegir la música. Sabe que a pesar de que es dueña de un club, las mejores fiestas las doy en mi mansión.

Rhonda… Si bien no estaba en el comité estudiantil (habíamos elegido a Lila), era amiga de Paola y se llevaba bien con las chicas de décimo grado.…

-Hola Rhonda… Cómo estás?...- Gerald y yo nos acercamos a ellas… Él habló primero, y yo les hice un gesto con la cabeza de saludo.

-Hola Gerald… Muy ocupada, tenemos que hacer que la fiesta del viernes sea un éxito. Van a ir?... Desde ya están invitados, gente como ustedes con un poco de estilo no pueden faltar.- Asentimos sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario…

-No pude evitar escuchar que dijiste que elegirías la música para la fiesta del club Wallace y con Gerald bajamos muchas canciones que se oirían bien por los parlantes.- Comenté esperando a obtener algún tipo de información sobre la música que le gustaba a Paola… Rhonda negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco… Pero ya tengo en mente qué vamos a escuchar….- Me encogí de hombros. No era lo que buscaba, pero por suerte Gerald no era de quedarse atrás…

-Ahhh… No quiero ser entrometido, pero oí decir por ahí, que las bandas musicales eran muy aburridas… Ya sabes, ahora es mejor tener alguien que sepa seleccionar lo ideal para cada momento…- Dijo y Nadinne le comentó algo a Rhonda…

-La música en casa de Arnold siempre se ha oído genial… Todos hablan de sus fiestas al día siguiente…

Rhonda pareció pensarlo unos instantes y de reojo vi a Sid rezar a lo lejos…

-Bien Arnold. Si es verdad eso que dicen, no quiero quedar como una anticuada en esa celebración. Mañana en la tarde elegiremos la música, los espero en la entrada del club…

-Claro… Nos vemos en la tarde…- Saludé de igual manera y Gerald me codeó…

-Y…? Qué te dijo Rhonda?... -Sid me tomó de la camisa e intenté soltarme con paciencia… Sonreí.

-Vamos a descubrir todo acerca de Paola, Sid. Mañana en la tarde vamos a ir al club Wallace a ayudarlas con la organización…- No me dejó terminar de explicarle porque se me prendió del cuello…

-Creo que te amo!...

-Creo que te amo… Mua…!...- Harold y los chicos se burlaron de lejos y miré a Sid para que me soltara.

…**.**

Llegamos a la cafetería y noté que Phoebe estaba almorzando con Lila y otras chicas…

-Si me disculpan…- Dijo Gerald acercándose a su mesa. Busqué a Helga con la mirada para preguntarle qué clase le tocaba, pero no la vi por ningún lugar…

-Mmmm… Hola Jen…- Gabe se había acercado a Jennifer y la había saludado mientras llevaba su charola repleta de cosas…

Escuchamos un gran ruido como si se cayeran varios elementos de vidrio…

-Ash!...

-Déjame ayudarte… Lamento si te asusté…- Lo vi explicarle, pero ella solo negó algo sonrojada…

-Está bien. Creo que soy un poco susceptible a que me hablen tan cerca, tan fuerte y de repente… Tienes una forma muy particular de saludar. Iré por un trapeador…

Vi a Gabe morderse los labios y apretar los puños cuando Jenny se fue. Lucía algo preocupado y molesto. Había que estar ciego para no notar que quería acercarse a Jennifer, en cada ocasión y que parecía que le gustaba. Sonreí. Quizás pensara que entre ella y yo de verdad había algo, y de ahí provenía su preocupación. Pensé en hablarle para explicarle que yo estaba a un lado, y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero con la mirada de los chicos, no era buen momento. Quizás luego…

Mientras hablábamos de los resultados de los últimos partidos, noté a Sid alrededor de la mesa en la que estaba Paola Wallace…

-Tu almuerzo… Todo lo que pediste: una ensalda con…- No llegó ni a dejar la charola, porque los de décimo grado ya estaban en la mesa…

-Permiso… Qué hace un debilucho del noveno grado aquí?... Mírenlo!... Se va a quebrar!...- Se rieron y Sid algo cabizbajo volvió con nosotros…

-Es como una muralla custodiada… Nadie con poca masa muscular se acerca a esa mesa…- Mencionó Lorenzo, y nos miramos… Esto cada vez, se ponía peor…

…**..**

Salí del taller y estaba Sid esperándonos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Arnold!...- Me llamó, y Gerald y yo nos acercamos… Lucía muy ansioso…

-Qué sucede Sid?...- Preguntó Gerald al verlo caminar de una lado a otro…

-Ese entrometido de Rufus está merodeando a Paola y eso me enferma! Tienen que ayudarme a conquistarla!...- Gerald me miró y suspiré… Bajar la Luna hubiese sido más fácil…

-Qué podemos hacer nosotros?... Averiguaremos algo sobre ella mañana por la tarde…- Le explicó Gerald, pero Sid se detuvo en frente nuestro…

-Ustedes tienen taller de música, no es cierto?... Quiero escribirle algo, pero no soy bueno para eso…- Yo miré a Gerald y él negó con las manos… ¿Escribir cartas de amor?... Si bien en algún momento le había enviado cartas a Helga cuando estaba viviendo en California, eran honestas, directas y hablaban sobre mí. Más de una vez tuve que resistir la tentación de decirle cuánto la quería, porque ya no estábamos juntos. Pero si le mencionaba una y otra vez, que la extrañaba y que tenía ganas de volver a verla. Pero algo más poético… Bueno, nunca lo había intentado. No tenía idea si Gerald sabía…

-Viejo…- Me dijo hablando en voz baja para que Sid que iba y venía no escuchara…- Buscar información sobre esa chica es una cosa, pero una carta… ¿Qué piensas que pasara si Wolfgang, Rufus o algún otro sujeto de décimo la encuentra y se entera que fuimos nosotros?... Nos momificarán en el intento!...- Abrí los ojos con algo de impresión y miré a Sid. Esta era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien mucho, mucho y no podía creer lo que iba a decir…

-Tiene que nacer de ti Sid… Te ayudaremos, pero te advierto que no sé escribir cartas de amor…- Mencioné notando como me miraba con expectativa… Miré a Gerald de reojo…

-Wolfgang y el resto no tienen por qué enterarse de nada… Piénsalo de esta manera, si Sid no firma esa carta, no hay peligro que de pase nada… Buscaremos la manera de que Paola sepa que fue él, pero sin evidencias… Todo saldrá bien…- Gerald suspiró un poco pensándolo…

-No puedo creer cómo me convences tan fácil… Eres un eterno optimista Arnold…- Lo oí decir antes de que miráramos a Sid.

-Déjenmelo a mí… Puede ser una canción, no necesariamente una carta, ¿no?... Si, quizás eso ayude…- Dijo mi amigo medio suspirando… Sid nos abrazó y dijo varias veces…

-Gracias chicos… Nunca me olvidaré de esto! A partir de hoy, voy a estar cada vez que necesiten una mano, ya lo verán!...- Honestamente, ya tenía una leve experiencia sobre la ayuda exagerada de Sid… Gerald me comentó antes de que nos fuéramos…

-Esto huele peligroso. No puedo creer que vaya a arriesgar mi cabeza por ayudar a un caso perdido…

…**.**

Estábamos por irnos, cuando vi a Helga hablar con Lila, Phoebe y Jenna… Me acerqué para despedirme.

-Hola chicas… Cómo les fue hoy?...- Pregunté notando la expresión de Helga de cruzarse de brazos, al verme allí con los demás…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si es el grupo de perdedores estorbando al paso, liderados por el metiche de Tarzán en persona… Cómo estás cabeza de balón? Cabalgando con tu guitarra hacia el Sol?...- Me preguntó con una sonrisa de lado y un tono sarcástico… Me encogí de hombros sin comprender su actitud… Si bien manteníamos distancia para no generar sospechas, todos sabían que nos llevábamos mejor y que de hecho, después de volver del viaje a San Lorenzo en cuarto grado, éramos amigos…

-Hola Arnold… Irán a la fiesta del viernes, verdad?... Escuché a Rhonda decir en la mesa que la ayudarán a seleccionar la música…- Nos preguntó Jenna, y los chicos se acercaron un poco…

-Sí, iremos. Esa fiesta no sería nada, sin la alegría de la noche allí…- Dijo Gerald acercándose a Phoebe y obviamente, ambos se sonrieron…

-Les arruinaremos su adorada fiestecita!...- Harold y Gabe se chocaron las manos… Helga bufó…

-Y los de décimo te aplastarán la panzota, chico con desequilibrio químico!...- Harold se cruzó de brazos y miró a Helga… Sid y Stinky se rieron a carcajadas…

-Y tú, preciosidad?... Iras a esa fiesta?... Oh… Quizás no te invitaron no es así Helga?...- Vi a Helga acercarse a Harold, alzando un puño… Qué le sucedía?... Estaba en una especie de regresión?... Gerald me miró y ladeó la cabeza, pero ya me había molestado su mal humor como para decir algo…

-Lo dudo… Sid y Rufus repartieron las entradas esta mañana… Si te hacen falta, yo tengo algunas…- Le ofreció Gabe, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza…

-Gracias Gabo, pero obviamente me invitaron y estaré ahí…- Recalcó mirándome de mala manera… No entendía por qué de un momento para otro tenía esa actitud… Me malhumoré más y me acerqué al bebedero…

-Será bueno verte Helga…- Mencioné antes de ser completamente empapado… Por quién, creo que está de más decirlo… Escuché las risas a mí alrededor, mientras la miraba marcharse con las chicas…

-Ya lo creo Arnoldo… Desgastaremos esa pista!...- Me dijo antes de marcharse con un gesto…

-Parece que Helga está de mal humor hoy Arnold… La trae contigo, quizás recordó los viejos tiempos, y comenzó a extrañarlos…- Mencionó Stinky y lo miré de lado…

-Tú lo crees Stinky?...- Pregunté agobiado por todo esa apariencia que en principio era pretender, pero que por momentos se convertía en realidad…

-Y la trae muy de cerca…- Escuché a Gerald decir mientras me escurría un poco el agua de la ropa… Nuestra relación no avanzaba en nada, y por eso mismo habíamos terminado. Ahora y después de un tiempo de estar separados, nada había cambiado. Habíamos hablado, y sabía cómo me sentía con respecto a nosotros… Entonces, por cuánto más íbamos a seguir así?... Comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de que nada cambiara nunca.

-No te preocupes… No creo que vaya a la fiesta, no le gustan esas cosas…- Dijo Gabe en un momento y lo miré unos instantes. Si, era verdad Helga no era de querer asistir a ese tipo de fiestas de gente popular, pero… Gabe cómo lo sabía?... Ladeé la cabeza escuchando a Harold protestar…

-Como sea, ya vámonos! Quiero un perro caliente y el campo nos está esperando!...- Dijo y la mayoría asintió…

Iba caminando cerca de los chicos, cuando vi a Gabe seguirlos… Lo llamé y le mencioné lo que vi en la cafetería hoy y el hecho de que notaba su interés en Jennifer. Le expliqué que a pesar de lo que digieran los chicos, y los rumores que se habían generado, no había nada entre ella y yo. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza…

-Sí, Jennifer es muy linda y simpática, pero… No estoy interesado en ella… No al menos tanto como quisiera…- Mencionó y me asombré un poco… Asentí dando por terminada la charla. No iba a decir nada más y me acerqué a Gerald para hablar sobre quién iría en cada posición en el campus, pero sentí el llamado de Gabe otra vez…

-Puedo confiarte un secreto?... Es algo personal y en realidad es el hecho por él que intento acercarme a Jennifer…- Mencionó y asentí con naturalidad…

-Claro. Puedes confiar en mí... No se lo diré a nadie…- Dije intentando darle seguridad… Sonrió rodando los ojos…

-No sé cómo decir esto. Ni yo puedo creerlo, es decir, siempre tuve gustos algo particulares, pero nunca me había gustado una chica como esta…- Me asombré un poco… Si Jennifer no era la chica que estaba siguiendo, ¿entonces quién…?

Sonreí…- Wooou!... Quién es…?... La conozco?...- Pregunté notando lo nervioso que se ponía… Asintió suspirando un poco…

-Si… Mmm… Prométeme que no te reirás…!... Es algo aterrador, y por ahí pienses que perdí la cordura…- Sonreí levantando una mano…

-Lo prometo.- Aseguré mientras lo pensó unos instantes… Tomó aire y dijo…

-En realidad… La chica que me gusta y mucho, es una pesadilla, y quizás me des la razón, pero…- Parecía no decidirse. Le di un golpe leve en el hombro para que no se preocupara… Me miró sonriendo…

-De acuerdo… Te lo diré…. Me gusta…Helga Pataki… Nuestra compañera, que conocí el año anterior cuando llegué. No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza…

Sentí que me habían soltado una bomba y miré a Gabe para asegurarme de que había oído bien, pero lucía demasiado serio como para que fuera una broma… Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago, como si la sola idea me molestara…

Él me pasó una mano frente al rostro…

-Hey… Sigues ahí?...- Preguntó medio sonriendo, y asentí intentando asumir la idea… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supe cómo actuar. No podía confesarle la verdad, porque eso sería romper la promesa que le había hecho a Helga (guardar el secreto). Pero y qué haría entonces…? Tenía que hablar con ella…

…**.**

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Huy! Jajajaja! Me reí mucho en este capítulo, porque me imaginé la cara de un hombre cuando un amigo le confiesa que está enamorado de su chica, y peor aún en el caso de Arnold, que fue novio de ella y está volviendo de alguna manera… Jajajaja!... Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos gente! La canción es de Simply Red, un buen jazz en homenaje a Arnold que es su música favorita! Suerte!_


	5. Una difícil situación

_Underground_

_**(Clandestinidad)**_

…_**..**_

_It's only forever…_

_**Solo es para siempre…**_

_Not long at all._

_**Es poco tiempo.**_

_Lost and lonely._

_**Perdida y sola.**_

…_**..**_

_No one can blame you_

_**Nadie puede culparte**_

_For walking away_

_**Por marcharte**_

_Too much rejection_

_**Demasiados rechazos**_

_No love injection. _

_**Y ninguna inyección de amor.**_

_Life can be easy_

_**La vida puede ser fácil**_

_It's not always swell_

_**Pero no siempre las cosas salen bien.**_

_Don't tell me truth_

_**No me digas que la verdad**_

_Hurts, little girl_

_**Duele, pequeña**_

_'Cause it hurts like hell!_

_**¡Porque duele horrores!**_

…_**..**_

_But down in the underground_

_**Pero bajo la clandestinidad**_

_You'll find someone true_

_**Encontrarás alguien sincero.**_

_Down in the underground_

_**Bajo la clandestinidad**_

_A land serene,_

_**Hallarás una tierra serena,**_

_A crystal moon._

_**Una luna cristalina.**_

_It's only forever_

_**Solo es para siempre**_

_It's not long at all_

_**Es poco tiempo**_

_Lost and lonely_

_**Perdida y sola**_

_That's underground_

_**Así es estar en la clandestinidad**_

_Underground_

_**Clandestinidad…**_

…_**..**_

**Una difícil situación**

No podía creer mi estúpida suerte!...El director Willson, el buen directivo equilibrador de la paz y la armonía le había otorgado el permiso a Bob! A buena hora se le ocurría ser considerado!… Y no solo eso, a la vuelta tenía que ser yo quien leyera unas líneas sobre Olga Pataki y su vida, en una gala de conmemoración por el supuesto premio a la actuación que iba a recibir… Qué diantres iba a decir con respecto a Olga?... En verdad esperaban que digiera lo que pensaba?... No. Iba a tener que mentir. Porque si hondaba en detalles, no iba a ser un discurso en conmemoración a la mejor alumna que había tenido la escuela secundaria 120, y que hoy era reconocida internacionalmente… Este sería mi punto de vista y lo que pensaba respecto a la verdadera Olga Pataki. Una pomposa, pedante y arrogante!...

Estaba de pésimo humor. No tenía un buen día, era el día "todos contra Helga"… Tampoco tenía apetito. Tener que separarme de Arnold y encima por los planes y caprichitos de Olga, qué broma!... Una muy mala en verdad… Y estaba peor cuando recordaba lo libre que iba a dejar la zona, repleta de coyotes acechando… Cómo iba a irme tranquila, sabiendo que Arnold trabajaría con la tal Jennifer por una semana?... Viviría una pesadilla de tensión los malditos siete días, cinco en realidad, pero que contaban como una eternidad…

…

Antes de los talleres (a mi me tocaba deportes), coincidíamos en Literatura. Entré al aula y saludé al profesor M´censsi… A comparación del resto tenía unos años menos y no era tan gruñón, ni estaba tan amargado… Lo tenía en el taller de Literatura al que yo asistía. Algunos otros mentecatos también se habían anotado (como en el caso de Harold, que pensando que iba a ser muy fácil y que los que estudiaban con orientación en letras, en realidad no hacían nada. Su cara cuando supo todos los libros y análisis que íbamos a hacer! Jejeje… De vez en cuando tenía un espectáculo gratuito en el que el cerebro de maní pasaba al frente y comentaba libros de primaria sin hilvanar una idea!).

Saludé al profesor con un gesto al escuchar que me preguntaba:

-Cómo estás Helga?...- Mientras anotaba algo en la pizarra que supuestamente deberíamos copiar. Miré Phoebe y evité a Lila. Estaba demasiado molesta como para que me saliera con sus lesiones de moral sobre a qué gusano debía golpear o no. Y además, cuál era el problema?... Si, admito que ya no solía hacerlo, pero había golpeado a Brian toda la vida, no era una novedad… Acaso ahora era defensora de débiles?... No quería averiguarlo, y la verdad no me interesaba.

-Y…?...- Me preguntó Phoeps cuando llegué a su lado. Me crucé de brazos y me recosté en mi silla…

-Y qué?...- Respondí dando claras notas de que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Me miró esperando algún resumen de lo que había pasado… Ladeé la cabeza en un gesto de negación…

-Llegué demasiado tarde… El viernes tendré que viajar a Hollywood a una aburrida gala de ególatras lindos, perfectos y exitosos, vendiendo el estereotipo de imagen que todos quieren comprar, y mostrando que son gente buena y considerada que se preocupa por el común de los mortales que no cuenta con la misma suerte…Vaya pérdida de tiempo!...- Phoebe solo me miró de reojo… Agregué…

-Ah… Y además tengo que escribir un discurso sobre Olga… El director dijo que le harían un homenaje o algo así a la vuelta…

-Eso no va a ser problema… Tú lo manejas muy bien, y además es sobre tu hermana…

-Por eso mismo… Es sobre Olga… Qué se supone que debería decir?... Mentiré y diré lo que todos quieren escuchar. Después de todo es como si hablara su sombra, no?...

Phoebe me miró algo inquieta, y no quiso contradecirme. Sabía que no estaba de buenos ánimos…

Estábamos leyendo un fragmento sobre poesía… Suspiré mirando a Arnold. Tenía que resignarme. Intenté mirar el lado positivo del asunto y pensé que una semana pasaba rápido, y que a la vuelta lo vería de nuevo. Al profesor M´censsi le gustaba leer en sus clases libros de diferentes autores, pero a veces tenía que buscar algo neutral para no aburrir a la mayoría. A mi parecer, las horas con él eran las mejores que tenía, y dejaba mi mente libre a la imaginación. No pude evitar recordar lo duro que había sido estar lejos de Arnold prácticamente un año, y todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo (muchas cosas que todavía no le había contado y que no tenía que enterarse por nada del mundo, porque habían sido tan solo un error y nada importante: como una cita con cierto sujeto, que yo había tenido por insistencia de Lila y Phoebe)…

Miré el poema que tenía en frente en los dos idiomas… Español y su traducción al inglés…

_Cuando el amor os llame, seguidle,_

_Aunque sus caminos sean duros y escarpados._

_Y cuando sus alas os envuelvan, ceded a él,_

_Aunque la espada oculta en su plumaje pueda heridos._

_Y cuando os hable, creed en él,_

_Aunque su voz pueda desbaratar vuestros sueños como_

_El viento del norte asola vuestros jardines._

_Porque así como el amor os corona, debe crucificaros._

_Así como os agranda, también os poda._

_Así como se eleva hasta vuestras copas y acaricia_

_Vuestras más frágiles ramas que tiemblan al sol, también_

_Penetrará hasta vuestras raíces y las sacudirá de su arraigo a la tierra…_

Desvié la vista y me concentré en mi amor… Y en lo que había pasado cuando no estuvo a mi lado…

Por suerte, hacía algún tiempo que Gabe ya no se acercaba a mí. Prácticamente quise morderme la lengua, cuando Arnold regresó y a Gabe se le había metido esa idea de que quería salir otra vez. Al principio quería golpearlo, pensando que era una mala broma de un idiota que no sabía con quien hacerse el gracioso y con quién no. Pero con el tiempo, se volvía más insistente… Le dejé bien en claro que a mí no se me daba toda esa cursilería de las citas, y que nunca me pondría a salir con nadie porque yo simplemente no era así. Pero el tonto sonrió prometiéndome que lograría convencerme de alguna manera.

No había respondido una carta de Arnold en todo ese tiempo, y había querido borrarlo de mi memoria cuando lo vi con esa chica en California. Seguramente pensaría que yo lo había dejado a un lado, y que era una mentirosa por no haber sido completamente sincera. Pero había sido una estupidez! Un gran error! No sé cómo terminé con ese sujeto en el parque de diversiones en San Valentín, navegando por el túnel del amor! O mejor dicho si lo sé…

Lila y Phoebe habían insistido tanto en que las acompañara… Y me sentía más miserable que nunca, en un día que tantas veces había compartido con Arnold, a escondidas, e incluso disfrazada una vez ( Qué divertido cuando mandé a volar a la tal Cecil en un santiamén, Jajaja!...). Lila tenía una cita con un sujeto que había conocido en el centro comercial, y Phoebe terminó en el pato de madera flotante con Geraldo (cómo me compadecí de ella). Yo sin embargo era un mal tercio que había ido sin nadie. Tomé el maldito bote esperando estar sola y poder pensar (golpeé a Brainy cuando intentó subirse). Por su lado, el papanatas de Gabo había avanzado en la fila para poder subirse con Lila, y su cara al verme a mí no fue la mejor. Protesté más de una vez por tener que subirme con él, pero le advertí que mientras estuviera callado, sobreviviría. Asintió sin decir nada. Después en la salida, busqué a Phoebe y a los tórtolos (Lila y aquel sujeto), por todos lados. Pensaba que iba sola, pero una piedra en mi zapato no me dejaba caminar. Gabe me siguió toda la tarde, haciendo preguntas absurdas y esperando a que en verdad le respondiera. Pasé el resto del tiempo caminando, con él siguiéndome. Cuando me estaba por ir, dijo…

_-Me gustó este día. Quizás suene tonto, pero fue el mejor día de San Valentín que he tenido…- _Lo miré de reojo y me fui a casa. No tenía ganas de que me tomaran el pelo, ya me sentía muy mal con Arnold tan lejos.

Al día siguiente no podía creer lo que oía…

_Flashbaack_

_-Hola Helga… Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Gabe… Estamos en la misma clase y tuvimos esa cita ayer…_

_Prácticamente me horroricé al escuchar lo que decía… Cita?..._

_-Claro que sé quién eres Gabo…. Espera un momento! Cita…? Cuál cita?. Tú y yo nunca hemos tenido ninguna cita, que te quede claro!...- Advertí mirándolo de una forma en la que ni se le ocurriera volver a insinuar lo contrario… Pero el muy estúpido solo asintió mirándome…_

_-Gabe, mi nombre es Gabe…La cita de ayer… En el túnel del amor, sobre esos patos… Y después en el resto del parque de diversiones, donde hablamos y supe que te gusta el baseball y que no toleras a Paola Wallace, y que además…_

_-Escucha muy bien Gabo…- Remarqué para que viera que yo no era amable…- Tú y yo, nunca tuvimos ninguna cita… Y te usaré de tiro al blanco con tus viseras como dardos si rumoreas por ahí lo contrario!...- Me pareció un horror que todos se pensaran que en verdad, había pasado algo entre él y yo… Qué diría Arnold?... Con él me oculté todo ese tiempo, y ni bien se iba yo ya estaba saliendo con otro sujeto?... No! No podía permitirlo! Todavía tenía ilusiones de que volviéramos a estar juntos, si algún día regresaba y obviamente todavía no lo había visto salir de la escuela de la mano de esa extraña…_

_La sabandija se me escapó en una distracción…- Estuvimos en el túnel del amor juntos, no?... Y pasamos el resto del día de San Valentín, juntos también… Fue una cita. No te hubieras subido a ese bote, si no querías… Pero lo hiciste. Sé que también te grado…- Diablos! No sacaba un pie fuera de casa y ya tenía una plaga invadiéndome?..._

_-Si dices algo al respecto…- La paciencia se me había ido por el drenaje… Lo miré con ganas de matarlo…_

_-Salgamos juntos otra vez, y no diré nada…- Se fue, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, pero al verlo de nuevo, le dejé bien en claro que cuando decía que lo usaría de tiro al blanco no bromeaba. Lucía algo asustado, y por suerte se le quitó esa idea de la cabeza… Pero cuando Arnold regresó casi ventila a los cuatro vientos que habíamos salido. Logré callarlo otra vez, sin embargo no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer así…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Qué decirle a Arnold ahora que había vuelto?... Que simplemente no había podido enviar ninguna de esas cartas, porque me daba mucho miedo no volverlo a ver?... Porque él jamás volviera (si de visita, pero no permanentemente). Tenía miedo de quedarme estancada, viéndome ridícula por decirle te amo todo el tiempo, cuando él de seguro ya estaba con alguien más (algo que inclusive comprobé). Temía que sintiera pena por mí, porque era una ingenua que no había podido olvidarlo, a pesar de que él había terminado conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando hablamos pensé que si le contaba ese detalle, se enfadaría y finalmente lo perdería de una vez por todas. Había sido mi culpa la ruptura la primera vez, y aunque él había salido con una bruja más; estaba en todo su derecho. Pero yo estaba verde de los celos, de solo pensarlo!... Lo odiaba cuando lo vi, lo odiaba por amarlo a pesar de haberlo llorado durante doce meses…

Pensé tanto en el asunto, que la hora pasó volando… Cuando me iba, el señor M´censsi me llamó:

-Helga… Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?...- Me pidió y asentí haciéndole un gesto a Phoebe de que nos veríamos luego. Ella practicaba otro deporte y yo no estaba con nadie del aula que me agradara; contando a la tal Jennifer y a Rhonda Lloyd.

-Te noté muy distraída en la clase de hoy… Y tú no eres así… Sucede algo?...- Me encogí de hombros. Si, el sujeto era observador y yo era una antisociable…

-No. Estoy bien. Qué puedo decir?... No todos los días funciono de la misma manera…- Asintió sin decir nada… Después sonrió…

-Supe que van a organizarle un homenaje a Olga Pataki dentro de una semana y que irás con ella y toda tu familia a acompañarla en la premiación…- Me crucé de brazos…

-Los chismes corren rápido…

-Y también supe que te ofreciste a escribirle unas líneas… Mi punto es, que si necesitas ayuda en tu discurso y alguna corrección para que todo salga bien… Cuentas conmigo…

Lo miré de reojo y aclaré…- No me ofrecí… Y no gracias. Una mentira no necesita que se la encamine, no?... Descuide, todo saldrá bien…

Me miró un poco confundido por lo que había dicho. Si bien era algo joven y quizás no había tenido la fortuna de tener a Olga como alumna, seguro había escuchado que era el orgullo de una ciudad tan pequeña y aledaña como Hillwood…

-Aún así… Ya sabes, estoy aquí…- Asentí despidiéndome. Otro entrometido en el asunto. Sin embargo, lo pensé unos instantes… Si no quería pasar vergüenza en ese homenaje también, le mostraría el bendito discurso durante la semana antes de irme…

…

Llegué al campo donde practicábamos volley… Miré a la profesora y ladeé la cabeza… Sabía muy bien que los que llegaban antes subían las redes… Miré a Sophie, una debilucha que no podía ni con ella misma y le hice un gesto de que me ayudara…

Estábamos mezclados ambos años… Chicas de noveno y de décimo que jugaban según el nivel… Yo estaba con los intermedios, porque solo las chicas de diecisiete jugaban en el último nivel, y las novatas eran aquellas que todavía no sabían ni sacar…

Estaba intentando convencer a la entrenadora Podolsky, de que podía jugar a un nivel mayor… Y no iba mal, era la capitana de mi equipo…Teníamos la competencia estatal el mes siguiente y había que prepararse. El año anterior cuando habíamos empezado, nos habían hecho añicos y no quería pasar esa vergüenza otra vez (soy muy competitiva y autoexigente en cuestiones deportivas). Así que a pesar de tener un día gris, estaba decidida a tomarme las cosas enserio y sacar el juego a flote… Lamentablemente el grupo de muñequitas no tenían muchas intenciones de cooperar…

-**Rhonda**…- La llamé una vez que habíamos empezado el partido… Se aproximaba demasiado a la red, y lo que nos faltaba era que nos descontaran porque la princesa se había distraído y la había tocado…- **Ve atrás princesa… Intenta levantar las manos, así nunca vas a pegarle!…**- No me oyó y apreté los dientes… Estaban en una charla muy entretenida sobre el club Wallace y quiénes irían y quiénes habían quedado afuera…

-No invitaste a los sosos o sí?... El grupo de cerebritos no tiene nada que hacer ahí…- Una de esas buenas para nada que se llamaba Linda (sin cerebro y con unas uñas tan largas que prácticamente le era imposible rebotar un balón)… Hablaba con Paola Wallace (si, la chocante dueña del condenado club) que se destacaba por su pose de modelito y su inactividad… Si algo me venía bien, era contar con la presencia de Patty dentro de la cancha contraria… Se adelantó unos pasos en los que sentí que pasaría de largo, y rebotó el balón que yo le lancé desde el otro lado (nos dividimos en dos equipos de práctica obviamente, y dejamos algunas personas afuera para entrar en el segundo o tercer set; entre ellas, dejé afuera a la tal Jennifer).

-**Helga!... Casi me pegas!...-** Se quejó la princesa y tomé el balón perdiendo la paciencia…

-**Entonces mueve los pies, princesa! El balón te seguirá golpeando hasta que le pegues!... Nadinne está corriendo todos los lanzamientos por ti!...-** Hice un gesto y el equipo de Patty rotó… Miré a Rhonda para que se dignara a jugar… Me enseñó las uñas…

-No quiero arruinar mi manicure… Mis manos tienen que estar bien para este viernes!...- La escuché decir y apreté los puños…

-Ah… Lo olvidaba…- Dije después de pegarle al balón con tanta fuerza, que ni Patty pudo devolverlo…- Solo usan la cabeza para llevar la coronita… Pero jamás podrían jugar decentemente…- Si era una táctica y en parte era la verdad… Ya estaba demasiado enfadada que las arrastraría a todas si no se ponían atentas…- Será bueno ver como la preparatoria 121 barré el suelo contigo y con tus amiguitas…- Me estaba poniendo a casi a todo el equipo en contra, pero no lo medía y me daba lo mismo…

-Qué dices…?...- Bueno, bueno… Estaba exasperada, pero no quería enfadar a Patty… No era contra ella… Pero si me buscaba, ese día me encontraba…

-**Lo que digo es que es hora de que juguemos!...** No estoy aquí para escuchar sobre la fiestecita de cabezas huecas de la secundaria…- Insinué mirando a Paola que ya me sacaba de mis casillas creyéndose la reina cuando nadie la había nominado como tal…- Quiero irme a casa, pero hasta que no juguemos no podré… Y créanme… No les gustará para nada hacerme quedar horas extras…- Las observé de mala manera… Tenía como a cinco en mi contra, exceptuando a Patty que ya no me prestaba atención…

-Bien… Haremos esto… Si pierdes, discutiremos quién será la capitana en el próximo campeonato… Porque creo que todas están conmigo, cuando digo que no te toleramos y no queremos tus órdenes… Quién vota para que Helga ya no sea la capitana?...- Ash!... La tal Paola no me conocía… Por supuesto que ganaría!…

-**A jugar!...-** Grité con mi equipo y empezamos el juego… Parecía que ni cuando querían podían dejar de chillar y llorar por una uña rota o un raspón en las rodillas… Ganamos. O mejor dicho, le cerré la boca a ese grupo de presumidas dejándoles en claro que yo si quería ganar el campeonato y que tenia predisposición de trabajar para lograrlo…

-Cuando dejen de hablar de revistas y polvos mágicos para el rostro, vuelvan… Las estaremos esperando…- El equipo que estaba conmigo no dijo nada, y muy para mi pesar tuve que hacer entrar a Jennifer…

Me dirigí a las duchas con una conspiración detrás de mí…

-Nadie me ofende y se sale con la suya… Tenemos que hablar con la entrenadora. Helga ya no puede ser la capitana…- Dijo la tal Paola y la traidora Lloyd fue una de las que estaba en ese complot.

…

Iba caminando por el pasillo después de la ducha rápida que tomé… Tenía ganas de volver a casa y toda esa estupidez de la fiestecita del viernes en el club Wallace me tenía harta… Claro que había oído algo al respecto, ¿pero a quién le importaba?... Sin mencionar que por nada del mundo me verían ahí… Qué aburrido!...

-Hola Helga… Cómo te fue?...- Lila estaba guardando las cosas en su casillero y me saludó cuando pasaba. Sabía muy bien que era demasiado orgullosa, como para después de haber discutido, hablarle yo primero. Pero debo asumir que con el tiempo (y por influencia de Arnold), había aprendido a disculparme cuando estaba en un error… Me crucé de brazos…

-Hola señorita perfecta… Y qué? Ya no estás molesta conmigo?...

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros…- Lo que hiciste no me pareció correcto y si me molestó, pero… No estoy enojada…

-Sería el colmo que te pusieras del lado del engendro de Brian…- Me miró de reojo haciendo una mueca…

-Helga… Delante de mí no lo llames así!… No quiero discutir contigo, pero no me gusta para nada que lo trates de esa manera…- La miré incrédula y sonreí de lado…

-Bien! No insultaré más a tu amorcito… Y qué hay de ti?... Eugene volvió a tomar el personaje principal?...- Noté a Lila algo nerviosa por la broma que yo había hecho… Ladeó la cabeza y negó…

-Irás a la fiesta del viernes…?... Escuché a todos hablar sobre el asunto en la clase, y tengo pensado ir con Jenny…- La cara se me desdibujó… Me reí con sarcasmo…

-Verán caer a Santa en medio de ese local antes de ver a Helga. G. Pataki en una fiesta de cabezas huecas…- Negó sonriendo… Yo la miré de lado…

-Será divertido!… Y hace mucho que no sales…- Insistió, pero negué con las manos…

-Y para qué me quieres a mi?... Tienes a tu nueva amiga para que vaya contigo!...- Sabía muy bien que no toleraba a la tal Jennifer… Y podía parecer infantil, pero últimamente Lila se la pasaba con ella… No podía creer lo que me pasaba, pero… También estaba celosa de la señorita perfecta… Es que acaso esa tipa había llegado y se entrometía entre mi novio(o casi novio) y mi ahora amiga?... No me causaba ninguna gracia!...

Lila sonrió mirándome como si me conociera… Bufé ante lo que aseguraba…

-Sé que no te agrada, pero ni siquiera la conoces… Y si hablaras con ella, verías que no está interesada en quien piensas…- Eso último capturó un poco mi atención, pero no del todo… Lila me había asegurado más de una vez, que la tal "Jenny" ( vaya nombre de bruja!), no miraba a Arnold con los ojos que yo suponía… Jajaja!... Simplemente, Lila no notaba las risitas que le hacía a Arnold cada vez que podía, y yo si!…

-Qué hacen?... Van a casa?- La voz de Phoebe nos distrajo… Venía de natación… La miré de lado…

-Aquí Lily me estaba diciendo que piensa ir a la fiesta del circulo social selecto, el viernes por la noche con su amiguita Jenny…- Lila rodó los ojos y yo me reí…

-Bien por nosotras Phoeps…! Podemos ver unas películas antes de que me vaya…- También estaba ese detalle… El vuelo salía el viernes a las siete a Hollywood, y estaríamos en poco tiempo… De todas maneras no iba a poder ir a la dichosa fiesta… Phoebe sonrió…

-De hecho Helga… Tenía pensado en ir un rato para ver cómo es el lugar, ya sabes… Tengo algo de interés en saber cómo está el club más comentado de…

-Un minuto… Quiere decir qué tu también iras?... -La miré y se encogió de hombros…

-Qué se diviertan! Si pueden… Porque más que un desfile, les aseguro que en ese club no hay otra cosa!...

-Hola chicas… Irán a la fiesta del viernes por la noche?... Escuché decir a Rhonda que Arnold y Gerald elegirán la música del club Wallace… Será muy divertido si es verdad…- Casi me tragué la lengua cuando escuché a Sheena decir lo que había dicho… Arnold? En ese club…? Iba a ir?... Diablos!...

-**Qué?...-** Me exalté un poco, pero apreté los puños intentando tranquilizarme… -Es decir… Estás segura…?... Por qué el cabello métrico y el cabeza de balón elegirían la música de ese estúpido club?... Qué tienen que ver ambos con esa fiesta?... Y acaso Paola Wallace no tiene alguien que lo haga por ella?... Debe ser mentira!...- Sheena, Lila, y Phoebe me miraron… Tomé aire. Sheena lucía algo impresionada por mi ataque de curiosidad por eso corregí…

-Igual no me interesa…

-Escuché a Rhonda hablar sobre eso hoy en el almuerzo… Gerald y Arnold se ofrecieron y Paola aceptó cuando se enteró… A qué hora llegarán?...- Sheena aclaró mi duda y después se dirigió a Lila y Phoebe… Me crucé de brazos… Tenía que asistir a esa fiesta, si o si!...

Y como por harte de magia, la fuente de mi desesperación y pasión caminaba todo distraído con su guitarra al hombro… Tonto e influenciable zoquete!... Ash!... Tenía que ser tan soñador e irreal?... Lo bajaría de un hondazo a la Tierra!...

Arnold se acercó a nosotras…

-Hola chicas… Cómo les fue hoy?...- Lucía radiante y tranquilo como siempre… Pero yo estaba demasiado enojada por el hecho de que en ningún momento me dijo que pensaba ir… Lo abarajé desde un principio:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si es el grupo de perdedores estorbando al paso, liderados por el metiche de Tarzán en persona… Cómo estás cabeza de balón? Cabalgando con tu guitarra hacia el Sol?...- Me poyé contra los casilleros… Me miró como dudando si había oído bien. Hacía mucho que no lo trataba así…

-Hola Arnold… Irán a la fiesta del viernes, verdad?... Escuché a Rhonda decir en la mesa que la ayudarán a seleccionar la música….- Otra tonta que no sabía callarse… Pero Sheena había preguntado lo que a mi me inquietaba tanto… Geraldo se acercó a Phoebe…

-Sí, iremos. Esa fiesta no sería nada, sin la alegría de la noche allí…- Dijo el chico con exceso de cabello y me reí por dentro… Jajaja! Cuando yo callera y les enseñara lo que en verdad era emocionante y divertido!…

-Les arruinaremos su adorada fiestecita!...- Harold y Gabo… Tal para cual!

-Y los de décimo te aplastarán la panzota, chico con desequilibrio químico!...- Les hice notar que ese lugar era en privilegio de los grandulones sin sentido común!

-Y tú, preciosidad?... Iras a esa fiesta?... Oh… Quizás no te invitaron no es así Helga?...- Me enfurecí bastante y me acerqué a Harold para que supiera que mi paciencia tenía un límite… Negó caminando dos pasos hacia atrás…

-Lo dudo… Sid y Rufus repartieron las entradas esta mañana… Si te hacen falta, yo tengo algunas…- Gabe me miró con una sonrisa y abriendo su mochila… Me incomodé un poco y miré a Phoebe.

-Gracias Gabo, pero obviamente me invitaron y estaré ahí.- Afirmé mirando a Arnold con una sonrisa desafiante… Lo cierto era que quería explicaciones que no podía pedir frente a todos… El solo suspiró caminando al bebedero…

-Será bueno verte Helga…- No sé si fue un impulso o qué, pero… No pude evitar empaparlo!… Lo amaba, pero a veces molestarlo le venía bien para recordar que yo existía!...

-Ya lo creo Arnoldo… Desgastaremos esa pista!...- Me sonreí y le hice un gesto con la mano… Me fui siendo seguida por Phoebe… Y después Lila y Sheena…

Me arrepentí de mi comportamiento una vez afuera… Tenía que recuperar a Arnold y solo lo alejaba más?... Ash!... Yo y mi estúpido orgullo!... Ahora solo quedaba idear un plan apara asistir a esa fiesta… No pensaba dejarlo en me dio de una jungla con cobras hambrientas!... Pero también me daba coraje tener que aparecerme como si no tuviera orgullo propio, en el club de Paola Wallace el viernes por la noche bajo las miradas y burlas de ella y las otras perdedoras… No después de todo lo que había dicho sobre lo que pensaba… Aún así, no sabía cómo, pero yo estaría esa noche sin falta.

…

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo se aclararon algunas cosas!… Qué sucederá en esa fiesta? Y qué pasó entre Gabe y Helga en el tiempo que Arnold no estuvo…? Y qué pasará cuando Helga se vaya?... Jajaja! Nos vemos! La canción es de David Bowie... Suerte!..._


End file.
